Wayward Sons and Daughters: Apocalypse Now
by zephyr920
Summary: First in an ongoing series. Takes place in season 5, two female hunters team up with the Winchesters and the angel Castiel after Sam has started the apocalypse. Can the five members of Team Free Will defeat the angels, the four horsemen, and Lucifer himself? OC/Dean, OC/Cas *This fic is NOT a Destiel fic, though I have nothing against the ship* Rated M for content in later chaps
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Supernatural universe...**

**A/N- This story contains OCs so if that isn't your thing, I understand. This is not a Destiel fic (I don't ship them but I'm not against it.) That being said, this is my first foray into the Supernatural fanfic realm and I hope you'll take this journey with me. This fic is rated M for language and some mature content in later chapters, so you have been forewarned. And be sure to review and let me know exactly what you think, enjoy! **

**Dani**

"Dani, will you please get up? We have to be in Pennsylvania by six o'clock tonight!" Tiffany yelled from the bathroom.

Dani groaned and opened one eye to look at the clock. The green 11:00 am flashed before her. Just past the clock she eyed the bottle of Jameson that she had nearly consumed the night before. The dreams had been getting more vivid and the only way to rid herself of them was to drink herself into a stupor every night.

Soon a freshly showered Tiffany sauntered out of the bathroom, her hair still wet. Her outfit was slightly sexy but also suitable for a hunter. She was dressed in dark blue jeans, a black tanktop and leather jacket with lace-up black boots. It was the type of outfit that Dani could never pull off. She was more into worn tee shirts and her favorite Chuck Taylors.

After she had showered and dressed, she grabbed a cup of coffee from the hotel coffee pot and was barely able to choke down the bitter liquid. She looked out the window and smiled. The black Chevelle seemed to look back at her. It was the only thing in the world besides her cousin that she cared about. It had been a gift from her dad before he ran out on his family.

"Hey how'd you sleep last night? You look like crap." Tiffany said as they sat in the hotels small lobby. Dani tightened her grip on her cup and wouldn't look her cousin in the eye.

"No I didn't have the dream again. I managed to drink it away. And thanks for telling me I look like crap by the way. Love you too." She said with a smirk.

Tiffany smiled but the look of concern was unmistakable. A hunter needed to always be alert and focused and this dream had robbed Dani of her focus.

"Is it always the same dream?" Tiffany asked as they finished up their breakfast/brunch of coffee and bagels.

"Yeah. Its always the same. I am falling to the ground, I hear someone scream my name and then a blinding light and the bluest eyes I have ever seen. It doesn't make any sense. Can we please just drop it?" She replied, exasperated.

"You know you can't keep running from whatever is bothering you. We are in this together; if you can't talk to me who can you talk to?" Tiffany said, her voice filled with stern concern. She was forever like another older sister to Dani.

"I know, and when I figure it out, you'll be the first to know. So lets get down to brass tacks. What the hell is so important about some lousy vamp in Philly?" she said the last part with a smirk.

"Well it may be more than just a 'lousy vamp '. When I talked to Ellen, she said that other hunters in the new Roadhouse were talking about a nest. So we may be in for a fun weekend." Tiffany explained and the two cousins smiled. They laughed and it seemed to ease whatever tension Dani had been feeling. She had been itching for a real hunt. The last two places they had been had turned out to be false leads. With that, Dani downed the last of her coffee and picked up her jacket and grabbed her messenger bag.

"Come on Tiff, get on that hell bike of yours and lets get to that God-forsaken state. Lets go all Buffy on those vamps."

Tiffany laughed as she grabbed her helmet off the table. She couldn't help but laugh at her cousin. She did not seem to physically resemble a hunter at all. She was rather short at 5'3" and couldn't weigh more than 115 lbs. She never wore anything but her trusty printed tee shirts with her skinny jeans and Chuck Taylor shoes. Her long dark blonde hair was always in a pony tail and slightly messy. But Tiffany knew that when the stuff hit the fan, Dani could kick some monster booty better than most. She was also helpful when they needed to get into small places.

"You are such a nerd." Tiff laughed as she playfully punched Dani in the shoulder.

"Yeah, and that's why you love me. Face it, I do the research and the heavy lifting and your job is to stand there and look pretty. Well that and bring in the bacon by kicking men's butts at poker."

"Hey I'm a little insulted that you think I'm just a pretty face. And since when do you do any heavy lifting? Last time I checked you could barely bench the bar." Tiffany said with a sideways glance.

Danielle responded by sticking out her tongue and gently pushing her cousin out the door.

The long drive to Pennsylvania was made even longer by the fact that she was driving alone. She checked her rearview mirror often to make sure Tiff was okay on her bike. She turned up the volume of her music which was a mix of old school punk and indie rock music. She belted out the lyrics and drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. There really was nothing better than punk rock to get her into the mindset of a good hunt. She'd be ready to kick some serious vamp butt.

As they pulled into a shady looking motel in the outskirts of the city, Dani couldn't help but notice a beautiful but dusty-looking classic Impala. There was something about it that Dani couldn't quite put her finger on.

As Tiffany climbed off her bike, she saw Dani staring at the Impala. She pulled off her helmet and locked up her bike.

"Hey what is up with you and old cars?" she teased.

"Hey don't hate. It's a classic. And she's a beauty, nearly as gorgeous as mine." Dani said, running her hand over the car.

"Whatever, dork. Lets go and check in before you try and have sex with the car." Tiffany replied, grabbing her cousin by the arm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the lovely Dani and Tiff**

**A/N Sorry the first chapter was so short, from here on out I've decided to start combining PoVs so it will extend the chapters a bit. And as always, reviews are awesome.**

**Tiffany**

Tiffany was not intrigued in the least by the big black car. She preferred her bike. It was the only other constant companion when they were hunting. It was reliable and less flashy than Dani's Chevelle. It could get into places that a full size car couldn't.

After they checked in, Tiffany was relieved to be able to lie down after the long ride. Dani quickly took a shower and then instead of dressing for bed, she put her regular clothes back on and grabbed her car keys. Tiffany sat up and eyed her cousin curiously.

"Where are you going?" she asked, knowing full well what Dani would say.

Dani exhaled loudly and turned around.

"I'm going to see if this town has a decent bar with carryout service. Maybe hustle a game of pool, score us some more cash. Maybe I can talk to some of the locals about what's been going on. That's it, Mom." She said as she slammed the door behind her.

Tiffany sighed as she clicked on the television. Sometimes there were few things more beautiful than free cable. She flipped through the channels and finally settled on a marathon of an apocalyptic zombie show. After two episodes, Tiffany was officially hooked. She fell asleep during the third episode and awoke to the sound of a door slamming, clinking bottles and a swearing Dani.

"Hey, get the hell up!" Dani yelled, smacking lightly in the leg.

"What?! What's going on?" she asked, still slightly groggy.

"Did I freaking stutter? We gotta go now! There is another hunter here and we need to go." Dani said.

Tiffany was confused. Hunters normally liked to work alone, but they should have no reason to fear other hunters. If anything, they could be a big help with the vampire nest.

"Hold on just a minute, Dani. Why is this hunter a danger to us?"

"Dean Winchester is a danger period. I recognized them from the news a few years back. It said he had murdered a woman and then died at the hands of the FBI. The brothers faked their own deaths and then opened the gates of Hell. I also have a sneaking suspicion they are the reason for all of these weird things happening. I had heard rumors while we were at the roadhouse of an apocalypse, but I didn't believe it. You know how hunters like to talk. But the really strange thing is that the other brother wasn't with him, he was alone." Dani said, breathing heavily.

Tiffany's heart leapt into her throat. She had remembered seeing the news story. She had remembered how good looking the older brother was and that she was very disappointed to find out that he was probably a murderer.

"Hey lets not jump to any conclusions just yet. We need to find this guy and scope him out." Tiffany explained, ever calm and collected.

Dani smiled at her cousin. That smile tended to scare Tiffany, it usually meant that her cousin had some hair-brained scheme up her sleeve.

"Lets do it. I overheard that wacko talking on the phone and he knows where the nest is. Lets go get us some vamps and a hunter gone rogue." Dani said with a wild glint in her eyes.

"Dani, lets be careful about this though, okay? We don't want this to turn into that time in Phoenix." Tiffany said.

"Oh come on, it wont be like Phoenix. I have officially learned my lesson, okay. Let's go kick some ass!" She said as she put on her machete holster under her jacket. Tiffany laughed and simply shook her head as she placed a large knife in her right boot. She started to stretch and mentally prepare herself for what was going to happen. She glanced over at Dani and smiled. Her cousin had put in her earbuds and was likely listening to some loud rock music in order to pump up her adrenaline. They had decided to leave Tiffany's bike at the motel and took Dani's car instead. It was easier for the both of them to ride in, and held a full arsenal in the trunk in case they got into trouble.

Tiffany could practically feel the excitement roll off of Dani in waves. Part of her really worried about her cousin. Dani was often bursting into a situation she was not prepared for and Tiffany would have to save her. That was what happened in Phoenix, Tiffany had gotten word from another hunter that there was a vengeful witch in the area that was targeting young couples and Dani had gone in by herself and ended up being knocked out and nearly killed before Tiffany found her. From that moment on they had made the promise that they would never try to hunt alone.

Dani pulled up slowly to what looked like an abandoned warehouse and parked far away enough to watch what was going on. They were only there for a few moments when the big black Impala from the motel pulled up outside the warehouse. Dani leaned forward and smiled that mischevious grin again at Tiffany and she inwardly groaned. Tiffany was content just to scope the situation out a little further before she and Dani charged in but she knew her cousin. Dani climbed out of the car before Tiffany could stop her and ran quietly to the warehouse. She sighed heavily as her cousin got an obvious head start. She pulled her trusty .38 from her hip holster and she quickly made her way to the abandoned building.

She had lost sight of Dani and cursed under her breath. This really was like Phoenix all over again. She would definitely be ripping Dani a new one if she made it out of this alive.

She turned a corner and instantly came face to face with a vamp. She pulled out a syringe of dead man's blood and stabbed the vamp with it. While the vamp was lying on the floor, wailing in pain, she held the head and pulled out her large knife and quickly beheaded it.

As she moved closer, she caught a glimpse of Dani out of the corner of her eye. Dani had blood covering her machete and down her arms. Tiffany held up a finger to her lips to warn Dani to be quiet. Tiffany looked forward and saw that there were several beheaded vamps laying around the large empty room. She noticed that there was a woman tied in a chair towards the back of the room. Because of the distance, she could not tell if the woman was human or a vamp. She saw a man come out of the shadows and approach the chair. He yelled something at the woman and pulled out something that glinted in the faint light; a knife. Tiffany started to move closer and she looked over to where Dani had been standing only to find she was no longer there.

"Damn it!" Tiffany exclaimed before she stealthily made her way into the room. A flash of blonde hair caught her attention and she saw Dani creep up behind the man. She walked up just in time to see Dani point a gun at the man's head.

"Step away from the woman asshole or so help me I will splatter your brains all over her!" Dani yelled at him.

The man turned around slowly and raised his hands and scowled. Tiffany's heart nearly leapt out of her chest. The man had the most beautiful hazel eyes she had ever seen. His face showed the faintest shadow of stubble. This was one half of the hunting team the whole country had been talking about. This was Dean Winchester.

**Dani**

Dani's heart beat loudly in her chest. She had caught Dean Winchester red-handed trying to commit another murder. Not on her watch. She could hear Tiff's ragged breathing behind her. Dani knew Tiff could handle herself. Dani had beheaded three vamps to get into the building. She was sure that the rest had either been killed by Dean or had fled. Given the shady nature of vamps, her bet was that they escaped. Now she was going to save this woman and figure out what she would do with this hunter gone rogue.

"Hey there are always two of you. Where is the tall one?" Dani demanded.

Dean looked her in the eyes and his narrowed. He tried to take a step forward but Dani stopped him.

She pointed her gun at Dean and she decided she was going to get some answers.

"Okay no one is going anywhere until we get some answers; got it?" she said through gritted teeth.

"Listen you crazy broad, do you have any idea where we are? This was a nest of bloodsuckers and I helped get rid of them. I am a hunter of things that go bump in the night. So that explains why I am here. Do you wanna tell us why you decided to go all Charlie's Angels on me?" the voice belonged to Dean.

She cocked her head before Tiffany spoke up.

"My cousin said she saw you at the bar and recognized you from all the wanted ads on the news a few years back that said you murdered that college girl. We heard you guys faked your death and probably started and apocalypse. She knew it was weird to see you without the tall one. Imagine our surprise when we saw you here with this woman. We won't let you kill her." She said, her voice sounding angry.

"Yes I am a Winchester and obviously we faked our deaths. We were tracking a shape shifter and it took on my form. That monster killed that girl, not me. And as for Sammy, he took off. He did something bad and he ran. You can choose to believe me if you want or we can just stand here till someone starts shooting." He explained.

Dani watched as Dean took one step closer to Tiff.

"Hey don't you take one more step toward her or I will shoot you I swear. Don't freaking move!" she screamed at him.

When Dean took a step back, Dani continued.

"Fine, that explains about your fake death and why the jolly green giant isn't here. But what about the chick in the chair. Don't tell me you are into S&M.

Dean smiled but only slightly before responding.

"She's not a chick anymore. She's a newly turned vamp. This town was infested with them and I need to figure out where the rest of them fled to."

Dani lowered her gun but only slightly. She then turned her attention to the woman in the chair. There was blood on the corner of her mouth and her eyes had a wild look in them. But Dani knew there was only one way to be sure. She pulled out the spare vial of dead man's blood from her pocket. The woman in the chair started to squirm against her restraints. Dani walked straight up and without a warning thrust the needle into the woman's shoulder. She depressed the plunger and watched as the woman's eyes went wide and she screamed an animalistic scream. She bared her fangs at Dani and hissed in pain.

Dani took a step back and unsheathed her machete from its holster. She raised it and Dean grabbed her arm.

"Don't! Let me question her and then I will finish her. Just wait outside and I'll find you when I'm done." Dean ordered.

Dani believed Dean but still wanted answers. She reluctantly walked away when Tiffany pulled her by the arm.

Dani hated waiting but soon Dean walked into view. She was ready to interrogate him but Tiff gave her a look and shook her head which meant Dani should behave.

"Well first we need to make sure you are exactly what you say you are. I have a silver knife and some holy water. If you pass that, I'll listen to what you have to say."

After Dean had drank a bit of the holy water and sliced a small cut on his arm with the silver knife, Dani exhaled a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"Okay first, My name is Danielle Sullivan but you will call me Dani. This is my cousin Tiffany Williams. Okay now we have questions that need answers. First of all, why are other hunters saying you started an apocalypse and what the hell did you two do?" she said with anger and confusion in her voice.

"Its all true. Sam spent a year with a demon named Ruby and she used him to kill Lilith. Lilith was the last seal that held Lucifer in his cage in Hell. When Sam killed her, Lucifer was released. And there was nothing I could do to stop it, short of killing my own brother. Now the apocalypse has started because of my brother and he took off. I got word from a friend that this town was infested with vamps so I came here. I need to try to make up for my mistakes." Said Dean.

Dani instantly felt conflicting emotions. Part of her wanted to hug Dean for his pain but the other part wanted to slap him for helping start the apocalypse.

Instead she looked him straight in the face and without an ounce of emotion said,

"That's a start. Now you need to tell us everything."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: You know the drill…..I own nothing.**

**A/N- So the girls meet Dean….is a team-up in the cards? And what other secrets will Dean reveal to Dani and Tiff? Read on, clever reader. And as always, feel free to shoot me a review. Reviews are like cookies, and I like cookies.**

**Tiffany**

Tiffany was struck nearly speechless by the absolute sexiness of the man standing before her. He was looking at her in a way that made her weak in the knees. She could tell that he was used to having things the way he wanted and knew that he and Dani would not get along at all. She smiled at the thought.

"Why are you smiling? How is what I'm telling you in any way funny?" Dean asked, but his voice didn't sound angry.

Tiffany blushed furiously. She hadn't realized he had seen her smiling.

"No, I was thinking about something else. I was…uh nevermind. Keep going."

"Well I was just about to tell about everything that had happened to us so far but then you laughed at me so I don't know if I want to anymore." Dean said and to Tiffany's surprise, the corner of his mouth turned up in a sly grin.

Tiffany smiled until she heard a throat clear beside her. She looked over at Dani and saw that she had crossed her arms and was rolling her eyes.

Tiffany blushed again slightly and her eyes met Dean's. She knew that they could help each other. In fact, having a man around could have all kinds of perks when hunting.

"Okay I believe you Dean. Like we said before, my name's Tiffany and this is my cousin Dani. We are hunters, too. Our mothers hunted together before we were born. Ellen from the roadhouse told us about the nest."

"Wait, you two know Ellen? I just saw her a week ago." Dean said.

"Yeah we met Ellen a few years back. She knew our moms." Dani answered.

"Okay so listen, Dean. I think it would be a good idea for us to stick together, at least for awhile. You saw what we could do back there." Tiffany explained. As Dean just looked at her and didn't speak for a moment, Tiffany silently begged him to say yes. She wanted nothing more than to hunt monsters with this man, well among other things. She had no idea why she was feeling this way, they had just met and she really didn't know him. She just knew she wanted to.

Before Dean could answer, a very pissed-off Dani grabbed Tiffany by the arm.

"Uh, Tiff, can I talk to you in private please?"

When they were out of earshot of Dean, Dani proceeded.

"What the hell was that? Are coming on to that guy? He's a freaking hunter, Tiff, and we don't mess around with other hunters. If you want to get your jollies off, wait til we get somewhere where there are vamps everywhere." Dani said, obviously annoyed.

Tiff inhaled and exhaled deeply. She knew Dani wasn't really angry, that she was just being cautious. But she had a gut feeling that Dean could help them and it felt wrong to let him go on alone.

"It's not about that Dani, its about playing it safe. You saw all those dead vamps back there. You've heard all the stories about the Winchester brothers. We could definitely use somebody like that around. He may not even want us around anyway. You have to learn to be nice sometime, you know."

Dani looked up at her and smiled slightly.

"Alright then, let's go talk to your lover boy."

The two walked back over to where left had left Dean standing and Tiffany inhaled deeply. She looked into his eyes and then her eyes paused over his lips, almost causing her to forget what she was going to say.

"We've decided you should come with us. Three hunters working together are better than two and especially better than one. What do you say?" Tiffany asked, her hopes instantly up.

At first Dean looked like he was going to argue but to her genuine surprise he smiled at Tiffany.

"Well I guess three heads are better than one. Or something like that. I have a feeling you and I will get along fine." He pointed his chin toward Dani "Now that one is a different story. I don't think she likes me much."

"Oh you have no idea, you underwear model reject. But unfortunately Tiff likes you and I trust her judgment. Usually." Dani said with a sneer.

Dean smiled and gazed down at his boots before looking up back up Tiffany. He was about to speak when his cell phone rang. Dean looked at the caller I.D. and sighed heavily.

"Hey I kinda have to take this. It's a friend. Sorry." He said before flipping it open.

"Hey Cas." Dean said into the phone. "No don't come out here tonight."

Tiffany and Dani exchanged glances. Dean had a friend named Cas? That was a girl's name and Dean didn't look like the type that would keep a woman around as just a friend.

"Because I need human things like sleep and food. Give me a few hours at least. You can show up tomorrow. I have a few people who would be interested to meet you." Dean said before hanging up.

Dani was the first to speak.

"Who the hell was that? Some chick you failed to tell us about?"

Dean looked at her and made a confused face until he burst into laughter.

"Oh you think Cas is a chick's name? Oh crap are you two in for a surprise. His full name is Castiel and he will be at my hotel tomorrow so you two can meet him then. This should be interesting to say the least. Where are you two staying?"

Tiffany spoke up almost too eagerly.

"At the same motel as you, Dani noticed your car when we got into town. It's a hard one to miss."

"Wow, are you two stalking me? If so, I like it." Dean said with a smile and Dani rolled her eyes.

"Oh God, you two make me wanna barf." Dani said "Get a room, and it better be one away from mine!"

Dean laughed at her annoyed attitude which caused Tiffany to blush. She cursed herself for getting worked up so quickly by this guy she had just met.

Dani

On the ride back to the hotel, Dani remained silent but made sure her annoyance was clear to Tiffany. She made little noises here and there. Finally Tiffany was forced to speak.

"Listen I know you don't like this, I get it. You think I'm gonna run off with this guy and leave you high and dry. If you think that, you are crazy. You know I would never do that to you, you and I are family. I simply think that this guy could help us. Who knows, his friend might be cute."

Dani tightened her grip on the wheel. She stared ahead but finally spoke.

"You like him. I can see that. But if you think that just because he makes your lady parts all excited means I have to trust him, think again. My trust is something that has to be earned. And face it; we don't know this guy or his friend. Let's just go back and get some sleep. I don't want to talk about it anymore tonight." Dani said. But just as she said it she felt the anger melt away. She couldn't help but feel a tug of curiosity at the idea of meeting a friend of Dean's.

When they arrived back at the hotel, Dani wanted nothing more than to take a shower and forget all about the night she just had. Her stomach hurt from where a vamp had punched her hard. She wanted nothing more than to run hot water over the bumps and bruises.

"When they made it back to the motel, they saw the Impala pull into a space only four or five doors down. Out stepped Dean and Dani narrowed her eyes slightly. This was obviously a man who tried to seem like a ladies' man but Dani detected something else. That underneath all of that bravado and toughness was a lot of pain; she could see that in his eyes. That was something that both she and Tiffany could relate to. They had also had their share of heartache and loss. Much to Dani's surprise, Dean walked up and asked to speak with Dani in private. Tiffany reluctantly stepped into their hotel room and shut the door.

"So….what's going on?" she asked, trying her best to sound casual.

Dean looked uncharacteristically nervous as he shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"Spit it out Dean." Dani said, trying her best to be patient.

'Okay here goes: I think your cousin is hot. But I want to get to know her. You probably think I'm just the hit it and quit it type and normally you'd be right. But something about her also being a hunter and understanding the life makes me want to really get to know her. Okay I'm not very good at this." Dean said nervously.

"Its ok, I get it. And for the record, I kind of like you Dean. But you have to know that I love that girl more than anyone else on this planet. If you do anything to hurt her, I will make you physically useless to a woman. Do we understand each other?" she said, stepping closer at the last part.

Much to Dani's chagrin, Dean smiled and held out his hand.

"Deal." He said and they walked into the hotel room.

Tiffany stood up once and looked nervously between Dani and Dean. Dani flashed her a thumbs up but did not smile. She cleared her throat and walked up to Tiffany so she could whisper.

"Not that you need my permission, but I say at least go talk to the guy. But if you need me I will come running. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do." Dani said.

"Well that doesn't leave much." Said Tiffany, before hugging her cousin and heading out the door.

Dani hopped in the shower and let the hot water flow over her tired and sore muscles. She smiled to herself when she thought of the possibility of Tiff being happy with Dean. But suddenly an overwhelming sadness swept over her. What if she never met a guy that made her feel butterflies and who looked at her the way Dean look at Tiff? After all, she was no where near as beautiful as Tiff and Tiff was a better hunter. Sure she was not ugly and she thought she had a decent body. She had had physical relationships with a few guys here and there, but that was as far as it had ever gone. She would never let a man get close to her emotionally. She often sought out bad boys because they were really great in bed and were generally as commitment phobic as she was. Her father had run out on her, her mom and older half-sister Rachel when Dani was only ten. Her mom then spiraled into a deep depression and overdosed on sleeping pills soon after. The police had ruled it an accident but Dani had known better. After that Dani and Rachel went to live with her aunt and uncle and her aunt taught her and Tiffany all about hunting.

Several years later, after a hunting trip gone wrong, a demon found where her aunt and uncle lived. The demon killed her uncle and injured her aunt so badly she had to be put in a rehabilitation center. After that, she and Tiff took off on their own and never looked back, to protect the only family they had left. Death and loss and heartache seemed to follow Dani wherever she went. So if she couldn't have her own bit of happiness, she could at least be happy that Tiff may have found someone who understands her.

As she laid down after her shower, she poured herself a drink but then fell asleep before she could drink it.

In her dream, she saw a bright light and then large white wings with black flecks throughout. They enveloped her in a warm embrace and she felt safe. She felt like a kid again, like when her dad would hold her. She cried into the wings and a slightly gravelly voice told her that everything would be fine, that he would never let her go. Dani slept soundly for the first time in weeks and for the first time in years, she was unafraid of her dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah. We all know I own nothing.**

**A/N: So….somebody has a little crush on a Winchester…..not surprising. And the girls will get to meet Cas. **** Review, and I will grant you a wish. Nothing extravagant please, I don't want to pull a muscle.**

**Tiffany**

Tiffany stood in the doorway of Dean's hotel room and watched as he pulled off his boots, worn from hard work and long hours. She looked back up at his face and blushed when she saw that he had been watching her.

"You know, you do blush a lot. It's cute." He said. He patted a spot on the bed next to him, motioning for her to sit down. She quickly walked across the room and cursed herself silently for acting so nervous. She had dated; or hooked up whatever you wanted to call it, before and it was no big deal. She hadn't even kissed Dean yet and it felt like there were butterflies with steel wings trapped inside her stomach.

"So," he spoke up, "how did you two become hunters?"

"Well, our moms were hunters before they had us. We are only two years apart. We grew up in the same neighborhood and were inseparable at even a young age. Dani's dad left when she was ten and her mom was a wreck. She took too many sleeping pills and then Dani and her sister Rachel came to live with us. My mom was the one who taught us how to hunt." Tiffany said, looking down at her hands.

"Are your parents still around?" he asked.

Tiffany looked up again, into his eyes. Her own eyes were wet with tears as she said,

"No, a demon tracked them down and killed my dad and severely injured my mother so badly that she doesn't even recognize me anymore. And Rachel took off, leaving us alone. Long story short is that Dani is practically the only family I have left. That's why we are so protective of each other. Oh and you can't tell Dani I told you about Rachel. She doesn't like to talk about her sister."

To Tiffany's surprise, Dean lightly put his hand on hers.

"If anyone understands what you and Dani have been through, its me and Sam. Our mom died when Sam was just a baby. Our dad took us all around the country when we were kids so he could hunt the demon that killed her. He's been gone over three years now, killed by the same demon that killed our mom." Dean said, turning to pour himself a drink.

Tiffany was absolutely stunned. She had no idea that Dean was dealing with so much pain. She reached out to lightly touch his hand and then got up to pour herself a drink.

"Okay enough of the sad stories, I want to play a game." She said a she pulled out two shot glasses and poured two shots of tequila.

"Oh no, this isn't the start of some horrible horror movie is it?" Dean asked, pretending to be scared.

"Maybe, I haven't decided yet. Have you ever played 'I never'?" she asked gently pushing one of the shots toward Dean who laughed before responding.

"Not since the tenth grade." He said.

"Ooh I think someone is scared they will lose." Tiffany goaded him playfully.

"Okay, shoot."

Tiffany smiled an evil smile before thinking about what she would say.

"Okay…I never….kissed anyone before I was fifteen." She said.

Dean stuck out his tongue at her before downing his shot.

"Oh, you man-slut! Okay you're turn." She said.

"Shut up." He said playfully, " Okay, I never had sex with a man before."

"Hey that's cheating but I'll give it to you anyway. Only because I'm nice." She said before downing her shot. It burned pleasantly all the way down and made her feel warm.

A few hours and several shots later, the two were laughing and exchanging hunting stories.

"Okay so one thing you have to know about Dani is that she is absolutely terrified of spiders. We were hunting this witch in Galveston that had a fondness for going after her victims with bugs. So she sees Dani freak out over a little jumping spider and then that night send spiders into our hotel room, covering the walls. Dani was so scared that she peed herself. If you tell her that I will kill you. Or she will, either way."

"Oh I hear ya, Sammy is scared of clowns. There was this one time on a hunt that….." Dean smiled but it quickly faded and Tiffany could tell that he was missing Sam pretty badly.

"Hey hey now, I said no more sadness. Now drink up.' She said,trying to lighten the mood.

Dean smiled despite himself and took another drink.

"Alright, alright, fair enough. So what's the deal with your cousin? I mean besides all the family stuff. Why was she so keen to rip my nuts off when she first met me? Is she a lesbo?" he asked.

Tiffany laughed deeply and then hiccupped.

"No, no its nothing like that. She is definitely into guys. She's hooked up here and there but she never lets any of them get close. I think it has to do with her dad leaving her mom. She was really close with her dad. I just think she doesn't want any guy to do that to her, so she's always the first to leave. Honestly I thought you would be her type at first, you seemed like a bad boy when we first met you." She explained.

"So she's into bad boys, huh? That's hot…." Dean said, smiling.

Tiffany playfully punched him in the shoulder before she continued talking.

"Well since you're obviously not in the mood to discuss your brother, what's the deal with your friend that's coming here tomorrow? Is he a good guy?"

Dean laughed a short, quiet laugh and looked down at his drink.

"You could say that. He's been our friend for over a year now and really helped us out of quite a few sticky situations. He's saved my ass more than a few times, literally. I would tell you what he really is but you may not believe me."

"Oh come on, Dean, try me. Dani and I have fought vamps, witches, werewolves, demons, and all kinds of other monsters. There isn't much that can shock me anymore."

Dean looked down at his drink again before inhaling deeply and sighing loudly.

"He's an angel. My friend Cas is an angel."

**Dani**

Dani was woken the next morning by rays of sunshine peeking through the curtains and gently warming her face. She had slept soundly all through the night, in her mind she was being cuddled in a giant pair of wings.

"Wow I have to stop drinking before bed, these dreams are getting weirder and weirder." She said to herself as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

She looked over at the other double bed where normally Tiffany would be asleep in a mound of blankets. The bed was empty and Dani remembered that Tiffany had gone to Dean's room the night before. She got up quickly and dressed. She put on her favorite Batman shirt and black skinny jeans and her old reliable grey Chucks and pulled her long hair into a ponytail. She headed out the door, hoping she wouldn't be interrupting anything gross.

She knocked on the door slowly three times and then quickly three times, it was she and Tiff's secret knock. A slightly disheveled Tiffany answered the door and Dani inwardly groaned.

"Oh God, I don't want to know what you guys did. I just want to get on the road." Dani said as she pretended to cover her eyes.

"Oh hush, we only drank some and we kissed. That's it." Tiff responded, letting Dani into the room. Dean sat on the bed, fully clothed.

Before Dani could say another word, a sudden rush of wind entered the room and she was nearly blinded by a bright light. As her eyes adjusted, she saw a man approach. He was dressed in a suit and trench coat and had large impressive white wings with black flecks, much like the ones that covered her in her dream. Dani could not look away, even as Dean addressed the man.

"Hey Cas, nice to see you could make it. This is Tiffany and her cousin Dani, short for Danielle. They are going to be around awhile. Ladies this is my friend Castiel." Dean said.

Castiel. This was Dean's friend Cas? Why the hell did he have wings?

"Hello ladies, nice to meet you. Dean, I don't want to alarm you but I sense an angel nearby." Cas replied.

Dani took steps toward Cas and then looked back at Tiff and Dean.

"Am I going crazy? Do either of you see his wings?" she asked them, and upon seeing their confused faces, feared she was going crazy.

"You can see my true form? I knew that people like you existed but I had yet to encounter one." Cas said as he stepped toward her. He lightly touched her forehead and she felt as if she were whipped through space and time. In her mind, she saw her father, with his arms held out and then she saw them clearly. They were no longer arms but wings, light grey wings that held her tight and safe. Suddenly she was whisked back to the present and blinked back tears.

Tiffany rushed up and pulled Cas' hand away.

"What did you do to her?" she demanded, "What did you do to Dani?"

"I have done nothing except to try to show her what she truly is. This is no mere human. She is a Nephilim, a race of half-human, half-angel that is very rare. The father is an angel who falls from Heaven and then mates with a human woman. The offspring are often very gifted and therefore hunted by other angels. They are rare because most angels think they are abominations and dispose of them quickly. This one has markings on her bones much like I gave to Dean and Sam to ward off angels." Cas explained in his deep voice.

Dani took a step back and sat on the bed. Half-angel? This was a lot to wrap her head around. But strangely, she was not worried or confused in any way. Instead, little details about her life suddenly made sense. She always though she idolized her father and just imagined that he had wings. But now she realized he really had them. And the few times she and Tiff hunted demons, she swore she could see their ugly faces, their real faces. And her dreams, they had always seemed more like visions.

"Okay, Castiel, what does this mean for me? I have so many questions." she asked. She suddenly wanted nothing more than for this stranger to take her away from all the hunting and just hold her in his wings and never let her go. She shook her head, wishing the thought from her brain. Cas looked at her and she recognized his eyes as the ones from her reoccurring dreams.

"I'm not sure exactly. I do know that the angels are busy trying to get Dean to be a vessel for Michael so you would not be a high priority even if they were to find you. There will be time to answer questions later. I really need to speak with Dean." Cas answered in his near monotone.

A very flustered and confused Tiffany spoke up.

"Okay, so let's assume what you said about Dani is true..." she started.

"It is true." Cas interrupted.

"Okay, so she's a half-angel. You said the other angels usually kill people like her. Why haven't you tried to kill her yet? Not that I would ever let that happen."

"I would never do anything to harm her; I have always been fascinated with Nephilim. I generally do not like to harm other creatures if I can help it, especially ones that are aesthetically pleasing." He answered and Dani could swear she saw a ghost of a smile on his lips.

Her heart suddenly felt as if it had leapt up into her throat. Aesthetically pleasing? An angel found her attractive? She blushed despite herself as she imagined things that should not be imagined. Her thoughts were interrupted by Dean clearing his throat to speak.

"Okay now that we've gotten our daily dose of weird, what did you need Cas?" he asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, Supernatural and all its awesomeness are sadly not owned by me.**

**A/N: So we find out that Tiffany and Dean are really starting to enjoy each others' company. But will they make a good hunting team? Also hope you enjoyed finding out exactly what makes Dani unique. Remember, reviews are like hugs from a very socially awkward angel….hard to resist. **

**Tiffany**

Tiffany sat down on the edge of the bed next to Dani and sighed. She wasn't sure exactly how to deal with the information that had been given her. She had always known there was something different about her cousin; but she had always assumed it was that she had a huge nerdy side, not that she was a different species. She was worried about what this Cas guy had told them; that some bad angels might possibly try to kill Dani. She was brought back to reality by Cas' deep voice addressing Dean.

"I need your help Dean. I need you to help me find the angel Raphael. He knows the location of God, and God may be the only one who can help us avert the apocalypse." He said, stepping closer to Dean. Tiffany's first instinct was to put herself between the two but she remained still. There was just something him that made her feel on edge and she couldn't put her finger on it.

"So you want my help to find some Teenage Mutant Ninja Angel?" Dean asked, incredulously.

Dani snorted with laughter next to her and Tiffany lightly elbowed her, warning her not to do anything to make the angel want to go all smitey on them.

"I do not understand your reference Dean. Are you going to help me?" Cas asked again.

"Yeah but the girls are going with us. Since Sammy and I went our separate ways, it's nice to be part of a team again." Dean said and he looked at Tiffany and winked. Tiffany instantly blushed and looked at her boots. She almost hated the fact that every time Dean flashed a grin her way or winked at her it made her turn into a pile of goo.

"No Dean. I cannot risk their well-being. Danielle may prove useful and I cannot risk her safety. They will stay here and wait for you to get back." Cas said without emotion.

Dani rose to her feet quickly. She walked slowly toward Cas, wringing her hands.

"What do you mean wait for him to get back? Where are you going to go?" Dani asked, and her concern was unmistakable.

Cas looked up at her but his expression never changed.

"Raphael is the one who smote me. He will be eager to finish what he started. I will most likely not survive this, if Raphael has his way."

Dean stepped forward and slapped a hand on Cas' shoulder.

"Well it seems that if this is your last day on Earth, we should go out with a bang. We'll find you a woman and you can have one last hurrah before tomorrow." Dean said with a cocky grin.

Tiffany looked between Dean and Cas and noticed how uncomfortable Cas was with the conversation. He hung his head down and would not look at Dean.

"You have been with a woman, right Cas?" When he noticed how uncomfortable Cas was he continued, "Wow, so not even with another angel? You mean to tell me you're a virgin?"

"I've never had occasion, Dean. Its never been important before." Cas replied.

Finally Tiffany had had enough.

"Okay would you two quit grab-assing and please figure out a game plan for defeating this other angel. Dean, its obvious that Cas doesn't want to talk about sex."

Dean turned and looked at her and gave a sly grin. Tiffany stood her ground this time and would not give in, no matter how adorable he looked.

"I'm just suggesting Cas have a little fun before tomorrow, seeing how he has never had that type of fun. That's all princess." He said.

Tiffany stepped forward and raised her self up to where she was almost at eye level with him. She flashed a cocky grin back at him before speaking.

"Listen, I think I understand what your idea of a 'fun time' is but I think you and Castiel are on different wavelengths about this one. If he wants to continue life as a virgin, I say let him. Even if it is a bit pathetic."

With that Dani got up and walked out of the hotel room, slamming the door behind her. Tiffany knew instantly that both she and Dean had crossed a line, but she knew Dani would probably be too pissed off to hear any sort of explanation. Instead she turned back to Dean.

"Where exactly are you planning on taking him, a strip club? How original and sad." She said. She honestly knew that Dean looked like the type that would frequent those places, but she still didn't like the idea of it.

"I was thinking more along the lines of picking up a call-girl so she can properly show Cas what he has been missing all these years." He said with a sneer.

"You're taking him to a whore house?! What the hell Dean, he is awkward enough, and now you want to take him to a whore house? Wow I'm sure propriety is a foreign concept to you." She said. She knew that Dean was probably the type to have one-night stands and was a huge flirt but she had no idea that he frequented those types of places. She wasn't exactly sure how she felt about that.

"Okay, first of all: stop using such big words and speak English. And second: I have visited that type of place one or twice over the many years but not in a long time. I don't understand why most guys have to pay for it. I prefer the chase. But we don't have time for that, and as you can see; Cas isn't exactly short for Casanova. So we're doing this my way." He said, crossing his arms.

Tiffany narrowed her eyes and stared into his.

"Whatever you say, man-whore. But Dani and I may not be here when you two sluts get back so have fun on your trip."

Dean's eyes narrowed at first but then his expression softened.

"Come on, this really is for Cas. I am trying to be selfless here. I won't even look while I'm there, scout's honor." He said with a sheepish grin.

Tiffany smacked him lightly and pushed him away while laughing. She couldn't stay mad at him.

"Alright, Cas. Let's go already." Said Dean, but when he looked around the room, his angel friend was no where in sight.

**Dani**

Dani did not know where she was going to go, she just knew she wanted out of that hotel room. She had no idea exactly why she was so upset but she was, and she badly wanted to punch something. She only made it as far as the other hotel room when she heard light steps behind her. Thinking it was Tiffany, she decided she didn't want to talk at the moment.

"Just go away I'm not in the mood. You called him pathetic, Tiff and that wasn't cool. So just go back to your boyfriend." She said without looking back.

The footsteps stopped but to her surprise it was not Tiffany's voice she heard next.

"Dean is not my boyfriend, but I will go away if you want me to." Said Cas.

Dani turned on her heel and stepped forward.

"No please don't go. I thought you were Tiff. Do you want to go in my room and talk?" she asked, holding the door open.

Cas looked in the room and back at her before finally stepping through the threshold. He stood stiffly in the middle of the room while Dani sat on the bed.

"You know you can loosen up around me Cas, I'm not going to bite you." She said as she patted a spot next to her on the bed.

"I am not worried that you will bite me. I am simply nervous about what Dean wants me to do." He said before sitting next to her. He kept his hands rested on his knees and Dani felt the overwhelming urge to scoop them up in hers.

"You know Cas, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. Just tell Dean you don't want to." She said, her anger with Dean slowly rising.

"He is right about some things. It might be my last day here on Earth and I have had very little human experiences." He said and then looked her in the eyes. His eyes seemed to glow with a life of there own and she felt herself drawn to them.

She lightly touched his face and it felt like a tingling electricity rushed throughout her entire body. It was a foreign feeling but wasn't unpleasant.

When he didn't pull away from her, she put both hands on his face. The current continued to flow throughout her body and her face crinkled in curiosity. As if reading her mind, Cas addressed her.

"What you're feeling is my Grace. I don't exactly have a soul but that is the closest thing to one."

Dani was officially fascinated. She felt like a blind person seeing for the first time as she touched his face. As her fingers ghosted over his lips, she felt his sharp intake of breath.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked, pulling her hands away.

"No, you didn't hurt me, quite on the contrary. It felt nice." He said and laid his hand on hers.

The more she looked at his wings folded up behind him, the more she became fascinated by them. She wanted so much to touch them, to feel the feathers between her fingers. She looked back at his face expectantly and curiosity overwhelmed her.

"So….my father was an angel? Did you know him?" Dani asked. Cas looked contemplative for a moment.

"There was word of an angel who had left his post as a Watcher and fell and had fallen in love with a human woman shortly before the time you were born. His name was Ramiel and I was very good friends with him." Cas explained, not meeting her gaze.

"What do you mean you 'were' good friends with him? What happened to him?" Dani asked.

"It's a long story, best saved for another time." Cas said.

Dani seemed to accept this answer for the moment. The more she looked at his wings folded up behind him, the more she became fascinated by them. She wanted so much to touch them, to feel the feathers between her fingers. She looked back at his face expectantly and curiosity overwhelmed her.

"Do I have wings? I have never seen them." She asked as she eyed his wings once more.

'I can see an outline of them, almost like a shadow. They are much smaller than those of my brethren and myself. I cannot feel them however."

"May I touch them? Your wings?" she asked.

He said nothing for a moment but then nodded his consent.

She smiled and reached out to touch his wings, the feathers softer than she could ever imagine. She felt them between her fingers and she was sure to be careful with them. She heard a low groan come from Cas and she was worried that he found this uncomfortable. He had his eyes closed and seemed to be smiling. She stopped for a moment a pulled her hand away, to gauge his reaction. His eyes instantly flew open and he grabbed her hand and touched it to his feathers once more.

Dani's eyes went wide and then she smiled a small smile. She wanted nothing more than to put her arms around him and wrap her fingers in his hair. She wondered why she felt this way about someone she had just met, wondered why she had never had had these type of feelings before.

Cas looked at her and cocked his head.

"You're conflicted about something. What is it?" Cas asked her.

Dani chuckled softly. Of course she would start to fall for the one guy who could read her like a book. She looked up into his face, and everything clicked. She felt herself moving closer. She expected Cas to pull back at the last second but he didn't, nor did he move closer. She stopped just short of his lips, letting his breath hit hers.

"Is this okay?" she asked. She didn't move a muscle in fear that he would disappear as quickly as he had appeared.

"Yes." He answered with his deep voice. Dani smiled as she lightly touched his face.

"This will be one human experience that you can cross off your list." She said before she closed the distance between them. It was a simple kiss, a close-mouthed kiss but to Dani it felt like electric fire was coursing under her skin. She smiled against his lips and finally pulled away. She searched his face for signs of disgust or approval but found neither.

"Did you even enjoy yourself?" she asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious. She looked down at her hands, afraid of what he would say.

"It was pleasurable, yes." He said in his monotone. She looked up at him and saw no emotion in his face, no trace of a smile. Something in her resented his lack of emotion and she became angry.

"Really? That's all you have to say? You did something you have never done before and that's all you have to say?" She demanded.

"You are angry. I do not understand why you are angry. I thought you wanted to kiss me." He replied, straight-faced.

She turned away from him so he wouldn't see her eyes start to glisten. The more she tried to fight it, the more teary her eyes became. It felt like rejection all over again and she hated herself for feeling anything for this angel. She wiped her eyes and made her face as hard as stone.

"Don't flatter yourself angel. I just didn't want you to die without ever knowing what that felt like. Now you do so have a nice life, or whatever is left of it." She said.

She turned before he could respond and walked out of the door, slamming it behind her. She cursed herself for being so foolish as to think that she could ever be happy. She knew that she was truly good at only two things in life; hunting monsters and running away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? Really? **

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the bit of fluff thrown in the last chapter. Of course Dani's trust issues and insecurities mixed with Cas' social awkwardness will prove to be a delightful challenge. And throw in a hot Winchester and a pissed off archangel and it makes for good times. If you read and don't review, you make babies cry. And do you really want to do that?**

**Tiffany**

Tiffany was surprised when it was Cas, and not Dani that opened the door to Dean's hotel room. He looked worried about something and she was about to ask him about it but he spoke to Dean first.

"Dean, we need to leave now. He was last in Maine, we will start the search there." He said as he tried to touch two fingers to Dean's forehead. Dean pulled back and sidestepped Cas' advance.

"No way, the last time you zapped me somewhere I didn't poop for a week. We're driving. I'm all packed, lets go." He said as he grabbed his small bag.

Tiffany stopped him in the doorway and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Be careful out there, and don't do anything I wouldn't do." She said with a crooked smile.

Tiffany watched as the two men walked out of the room and she stepped out to look for Dani. She turned to go to their hotel room when she saw Dani sitting in the Chevelle. She walked over and bent down to talk through the window.

"Hey, what happened? Cas looked really worried about something when he and Dean left. You know anything about that?" Tiffany asked.

Dani looked up into her face and her face seemed devoid of emotion.

"I kissed him Tiff, I kissed an angel. He didn't seem too impressed by it. But whatever, it was just so he could go out of this world with a bang anyway." Dani said, trying to sound detached. Tiffany knew better. She saw the instant connection Dani had with that angel, and something must have happened. But she also knew Dani wouldn't want to talk about it anymore so she decided to drop it. Instead she decided to try to find something that would fill their time until Dean got back.

"Hey Dani, what do you say we find a hunt that's not too far or go wrangle up some trouble? I could use some action." Tiff said.

"Get in then. There is a case three hours from here. It looks like demons. I already packed us up so get in." Dani said, never looking at her cousin. Tiff rolled her eyes, whatever that angel did, it had really messed her up.

As they drove, Tiffany became bored. Dani hadn't even turned the radio on and when Tiff tried, Dani smacked her hand away. Dani shot her a look and flipped on the radio knob. Punk rock blared out of the speakers and Tiff knew she was in for a very long ride.

When they finally arrived a few hours later, Tiffany was glad for the break to be out of the car. They parked at a motel in the center of town and she and Dani hopped out of the car.

"You go get us checked in, I need a drink" Dani said. Tiffany cast a glare at her but Dani refused to even look in her direction. Tiffany got out of the car and slammed the door, knowing it would piss Dani off. Dani backed up quickly and squelched tires leaving the parking lot.

"That girl is going to be the death of me, I swear." She said to herself, shaking her head as she walked into the hotel.

After checking in, she decided to do a little research. A few hours later she was in the middle of a online episode of her favorite show when her phone buzzed on the table beside her. She looked down at the caller I.D. and saw that it was Dean. She let it go to voicemail. She really did not need to hear about how much fun he and Cas were going to have at the whorehouse. She was sure he had someone else to call if it was an emergency.

A few minute later a slightly drunk Dani walked in the door. She had a half-drunk bottle of scotch in her hands and immediately started stripping off her clothes to get into the shower.

"Ah geez Dan, I didn't need to see all that!" Tiffany exclaimed, pretending to cover her eyes in disgust.

Dani did not respond but flipped her off as she walked into the bathroom. Tiffany couldn't help but smile a bit, even though Dani's behavior was starting to irriate her. She knew this had to do with the angel, but Dani would never admit it. Dani often got sullen and uncooperative but this felt different. If Tiffany didn't know any better, she could swear that Dani was falling for an angel. Well, she thought to herself, if anyone could figure out that girl, it would be a mythical creature that she hadn't known existed.

Dani walked out of the shower almost an hour later, dressed and ready for bed. She grabbed the bottle of scotch off the table and started chugging.

Tiffany sighed loudly in annoyance as she got up off the bed. She walked across the room and tried to wrestle the bottle out of Dani's hands. Much to her surprise, Dani was very strong, even when she was clearly drunk.

"Dani give me the bottle! You're going to hurt yourself." She said as Dani finally collapsed on the floor.

"Just leave me alone. I just want to stop feeling miserable. I just want to stop feeling for awhile." Dani said, still sitting on the floor.

Tiffany helped picked up Dani and set her on the opposite bed. She could practically feel the despair roll off of Dani and in that moment, she pitied her.

"I don't need your pity, I need my bottle back." Dani said, practically growling.

Finally something inside of Tiffany snapped and she decided that what Dani needed was a good swift kick in the butt.

"You listen to me. What the hell is wrong with you? The Dani I know would never be like this. So you like the guy and he doesn't like you back. This sounds like adolescent bullshit to me and that is just not the Dani that I know and love. Why do you want to drink yourself into oblivion?" she asked the question with genuine concern.

Dani looked up at her with glazed over eyes but she spoke very clearly.

"I dreamt of him the night before I met him. I dreamt that he was sheltering me in his wings and that I was safe. I have no idea why I feel the way I do, just that I felt something when I touched his face. I hadn't felt that feeling since I was a girl. And now he's gone off on some suicide mission with your lover boy and the dreams will begin again if I don't drink them away." she said.

As a single tear slid down Dani's cheek, Tiff reached across and wiped it away. She wrapped her arms around her cousin. As annoyed as she got with Dani sometimes, she would always be there in moments like this.

**Dani**

Dani couldn't stop thinking about Cas as she lay down to sleep. Dani dreamt that night despite drinking so much. This was unlike any dream she had ever had. She dreamt she was in a dark room surrounded by half naked women. She looked forward and saw Dean, smiling at her. She saw a half naked woman in white come up to the table and smile at her. She felt absolutely disgusted and nervous and gulped down the beer that sat in front of her. Dean was saying something to the woman and then she was being led down a long dark hallway. She felt dirty even being there and the woman reminded her of someone.

When inside the room, the woman pushed her to the bed. The woman straddled her waist and Dani cringed. The woman gently peeled off her overcoat and then her suit jacket as she stifled the urge to run out of the room. Wait, why was she wearing a suit? Then suddenly the weirdest thing happened. Images of her own face flooded her vision. She saw herself laughing and leaning in for a kiss and then angry and slamming the door. A feeling of regret and longing swept over her.

Dani woke up in a start, utterly confused. Never had a dream made so little sense. Why in the world would she dream about a being in a room with a half naked woman, and why was Dean there? She was tempted to tell Tiff about the dream but didn't know how she would react to the fact that Dean was in her dream.

Instead she sauntered into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She dressed for hunting in her favorite jeans and her worn t-shirt with a jean jacket over it. She stepped out of the bathroom just as Tiffany walked back into the hotel room with two coffees and scones. Dani was uncharacteristically quiet as she and Tiff ate. Finally Tiffany could no longer bear the silence.

"Okay something else is bothering you. Spill." Tiff said, setting down her coffee.

Dani stared into her coffee and then swallowed what was left in her cup. She looked up at Tiff, unsure exactly how she was going to explain her dream to her, when she couldn't even figure it out herself.

"I don't know how to explain it but I had a dream that I was in a strip club or something with Dean. He was laughing and talking to some woman and then handed me money and then a skanky woman led me to a room. She tried to undress me but I felt disgusted and then I saw images of myself in my head and felt guilty and regretful. I know it sounds crazy but I didn't feel like myself." She said, waiting for a reaction from Tiff.

Tiff stared at her wide-eyed for a moment before she finally answered.

"Wow, Dani that was some dream." Tiffany said and then looked away quickly. She started fidgeting with her hands. Dani noticed and it seemed like Tiff knew more than she let on.

"What's going on? What do you know?" she asked, growing anxious. Finally Tiffany let out a loud sigh.

"Don't be mad, but when Cas was talking about the strong possibility that he may not survive the run-in with the archangel, Dean suggested something. He said he was going to take Cas to a uh…" Tiffany paused, bracing herself for the anger that was sure to follow.

"He took him to a brothel." Tiffany said. It took Dani a moment before the words set in. Her face felt hot and she clenched her fists.

"He took an angel…to a whorehouse?! I am going to freaking kill him! Oh he is so dead!" she exclaimed before jumping up and pacing around the room. Her mind raced with images from her dream and then images of her angel being defiled by some skanky woman in white. She shook her head, trying to rid her mind of the thoughts and she realized that only one thing that would help her forget about wanting to tear Dean a new one. She grabbed her jacket and beckoned to Tiff.

"Come on, lets go kick some demon ass cause I can't kick Dean's." she said before rushing out the door.

They arrived a half hour later at a dingy bar and Dani spotted at least two demons camped out front. She circled around the block and she and Tiff came up with a plan. Of course Tiff wanted some drawn out plan and Dani's impatience got the best of her.

"Let's do it already, I want to kill something." She said, fingering her hip holster. She made sure she had plenty of holy water and her small tape recorder with the exorcism incantations she needed. She was ready.

She parked the car and before Tiff could stop her, she was threw open the door and rushed out into the alley. She could hear Tiff calling her name as she pulled the machete out of its holster. A rush of excitement flowed through her as she sliced through the demons. One ducked her advance and caught her with its foot hard in her ribs. She heard a crack and let out an almost inhuman scream. The machete flew from her hand and she grasped for it but the demon kicked it away. She glared at the demon and she could see its true face. It was hideous and she spit at it in anger. The demon grabbed her by the hair and grinned at her.

"Well looky here, I think I've got something special. You don't feel human. There's something else, something I think Lucifer will want to see." The demon said, smiling. Dani fought against the demon and twisted her head to spit in its face.

"Im not going anywhere with you, you ugly freak." she said as she spied Tiff behind the demon. The demon saw her attention focused elsewhere and looked behind it, letting Dani go for a moment.. While the demon was distracted, Dani retrieved her machete and sliced off the head.

Dani's breath came in short, painful gasps as she looked around to make sure all the demons were gone before she hobbled over to Tiff, clutching her side.

"Let's go, if there were any that escaped, they will be spreading the word that we're here. Let's leave this town in our dust." She said as she made her way to the car.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for two kick-ass hunter chicks.**

**A/N: So we found out a little more about Dani's abilities and her habit of running into dangerous situations. In this chapter we finally get a PoV from one of the guys! So please enjoy and if you are up to it, review. Reviews make me all giddy. **

**Tiffany**

Tiffany could do nothing but shake her head as she watched Dani hobble to the car.

"Hey Dani, I'll drive, you rest." She said. Dani turned around and gave her a look before giving in.

"Alright, but we gotta swing by the hotel to grab the trailer and your bike." Dani said, wincing in pain.

"Where did that asshole get you?" Tiff asked, concerned.

"Freaking bastard kicked me in the ribs. I think he may have broken a couple." She said.

"Oh geez, we'll get a few hours from here and I'll patch you up." She said, her hands gripping the wheel. She tried to resist saying what she was really thinking until she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"You know, I don't feel a damn bit sorry for you." She said as she cast a sideways glance at her cousin whose face was twisted in disbelief.

"What? What the hell did I do to you?!" Dani asked, her voice raising.

"Well we always sit there and I try to make a plan and as soon as we get to where we are going, you totally ignore the plan and go in half-cocked. I understand that you like the action, but I hate always having to step in and save your butt." Tiff replied. Tiff stared straight ahead but she didn't have to see Dani's face to know that her cousin was pissed.

"Is that all you think I do? Cause messes for you to have to clean up? Am I high or did I just imagine me killing those demons back there?" Dani spat.

"Yeah, but you got messed up pretty bad in the process. All I'm trying to say is that I want us to be a team and you go in guns blazing by yourself. We need to be smart about this. That's all." Tiffany explained, trying her best not to be annoyed.

Dani opened her mouth speak but to Tiff's surprise, she didn't. Tiff turned on the radio and turned it up, knowing she was in for a quiet ride.

It had been over a week and Tiffany had not heard from Dean since he and Cas had left for Maine. She knew she had no right to be worried over someone she had just met but she couldn't help herself. She worried about Dean, and strangely enough, about the angel as well. For Dani's sake, she hoped he was okay.

Dani was in taking a shower and getting ready for bed so Tiffany decided to step out and get them both some snacks. The moment she stepped outside she felt a rush of wind and a rustling sound behind her. Instinctively she reached for her knife and holy water.

"Hello Tiffany." Said a gravelly voice. Tiffany jumped. She turned around to see a very disheveled Castiel standing there.

"Cas? What are you doing here? Where's Dean?" she asked.

Castiel looked down at the ground.

"I thought maybe he had contacted you. I came to check on him a few days ago and he was gone. His automobile was still there but I could not find him." Cas said.

Tiffany's stomach suddenly felt like it was in her throat. Dean was missing? Why would Cas leave him? She eyed Castiel nervously and then splashed him with the holy water. Castiel didn't flinch as he wiped off his face.

"Sorry about that but we can never be too careful. Listen Cas, I was just going to go get some snacks. You want to come with? I want you to tell me everything that happened while you were gone." She said. The angel looked up into her face and titled his head slightly. The act reminded Tiffany of a confused puppy.

"Where is Danielle?" Castiel asked.

Tiffany smiled despite herself. The look on his face was priceless. He had wanted to find her but couldn't, due to the sigil on her bones.

"She's in the room taking a shower. If you wait a minute, she'll be out soon." She replied.

The angel looked nervous as he shifted his weight from foot to foot before disappearing with a ruffling sound. Tiffany smiled and shook her head as she headed to the gas station.

Tiffany appeared later with an assortment of salty and sugary snacks. She stepped up and paused outside the hotel room. She heard Dani yelling inside the room and Tiffany quickly pulled her gun out of its hip holster, and threw open the door. Inside she saw Dani in a robe, her hair in a towel yelling at a very frightened-looking Cas.

"What the hell is going on?" Tiffany asked, putting her gun away. She looked over at Dani and saw how angry her cousin was.

"Well I was just stepping out of the shower when this lunatic poofed his way right into the bathroom. I nearly jumped out of my skin!" Dani exclaimed.

"It is physically impossible to jump out of one's skin." Cas interrupted.

"I know that you angel twit! It's a damn expression." Dani said, glaring at him before continuing, "That still doesn't explain why you time warped your way into my bathroom while I was naked."

Castiel turned a curious pink shade. Tiffany smiled slightly to herself. If she didn't know any better, she would say the angel was embarrassed.

After many moments of awkward silence and glaring, Tiffany cleared her throat.

"Dani, I know Cas is probably sorry for seeing you in a compromising position but what he needed to say really is important. Go ahead, Cas, tell her." She explained.

Castiel turned to Dani and his eyes were downcast. He then looked into her eyes and his were wide.

"He was my only charge and I failed him. Dean is missing." He said.

"Missing?" Dani asked.

"Yes, and we should all go to where he last was, in case he goes back there. I have a feeling that Zachariah has his hand in this." Cas said.

Tiffany had heard all she needed to hear.

"Alright, lets go save Dean." She said.

**Dean**

The last thing Dean remembered was talking to Sam on the phone and lying down to get some sleep before Cas was supposed to check up on him in the morning.

He woke up on a bare box spring in a dilapidated hotel room. He paced the floor. This looked exactly like his hotel room from the night before but it clearly wasn't. He looked out the window and saw nothing but decaying buildings and destruction. He tried not to panic as he left the hotel and walked the abandoned streets.

There was graffiti everywhere and he felt a sense of foreboding in the air. He turned a corner too quickly only to see the word CROATOAN painted in large red letters. About a dozen or so infected rounded the corner and Dean's stomach dropped. He hesitated for only a moment before fleeing down the streets. He managed to outrun the Croats and made it to a large wire fence.

He looked back at the fence behind him and his heart sank. On the fence there was a sign that read; "Croatoan Hot Zone. Issued Aug 1, 2014" in large red letters.

"2014?" Dean said to himself. This had to be some angelic trick, like when Cas zapped him back to the Seventies so he could try to save his mother. He cursed under his breath as he searched for a car to hotwire.

He decided to drive to Bobby's to try to figure out what to do next when he felt a sudden rush of wind. He looked over, expecting to see Cas, but was angry when he saw that it was Zachariah seated next to him.

"I thought I smelled your stink on this Back to the Future crap. How did you find me anyway?" Dean asked.

"We have been using human informants. We planted one outside your hotel." Zachariah answered, never looking up from his paper.

"That crazy religious guy that was handing out pamphlets? I should have known. Well you've had your jollies, now send me back." Dean remarked.

"No, Dean. We want you to marinate a bit. Three days, three days to see exactly what will happen if you continue to say no to Michael. To see all the destruction it will cause." Zachariah replied before disappearing as quickly as he had appeared.

Dean arrived at Bobby's and was greeted by an empty house. Dean pulled his gun and walked through the house, trying to investigate. He let out a sigh of remorse when he spotted Bobby's empty wheelchair. He looked at it and saw that it was marked with several bullet holes, covered in dried blood. His heart grew heavy; he knew that in this future, he had lost another father.

Dean walked over to the mantle above the fireplace and removed the hidden compartment. In it was a photo. A very stern looking version of himself stood next to Cas, Chuck, Tiffany and a few other people he didn't recognize. They were all in combat gear and stood next to a sign that read Camp Chitaqua.

Dean arrived at Camp Chitaqua a few hours later and began to investigate, trying to keep a low profile. He spotted Baby rotting like some junker and his heart fell even further.

"Aww no, Baby. What did they do to you?" he asked the car before he was hit over the head and knocked unconscious.

Dean awoke later with a headache and realized he was handcuffed to a pipe in an old cabin. He looked frantically around the room and was shocked by what he saw. An exactly likeness of himself sat in a chair across from him, looking at him suspiciously.

"What the hell?" Dean asked.

"Don't you think I should be asking that? As a matter of fact, gimme one good reason I shouldn't gank you right here and now." Other Dean replied.

"Cause you'd only be hurting yourself. Listen man, I'm not a demon or a shape shifter." Dean said.

"Oh I know that, I did the whole routine while you were out. But that still doesn't explain why the hell you are here." Said Future Dean.

"Zachariah sent me here. I'm you from the tail end of 2009; he sent me five years into the future. He wants me to see exactly how life will be if I don't say yes to Michael." Dean said.

"Fine, say I might believe you. Tell me something only I, I mean only we, would know." Future Dean said.

"Rhonda Hurley. We were 19 and she made us try on her panties. They were pink and silky and truth is, we kind of liked it." Dean said.

Future Dean narrowed his eyes slightly but then smiled.

"Touché. So did Zach send you up here to see exactly how bad its gotten? Cause that's pretty messed up."

Dean heaved a heavy sigh and sat up a little straighter.

"Yeah. So Croatoan virus, that's their end game then?" he asked.

'Yeah. Its quick, its effective and its lethal. Trust me, we know. We've lost more than a few friends to this." Future Dean said.

"Well, where's Sammy? Are the girls here?" Dean asked. Future Dean looked down at his boots and then back up at him. The faraway look in his eyes was unmistakable. Guilt, Dean had seen that look in the mirror many times.

"Sam was in the heavyweight showdown in Detroit and from what I hear, he didn't make it. " Future Dean said. Dean's heart sank.

"What do you mean by from what you hear? Didn't you try to look for him?" Dean asked.

"Sam and I haven't talked for over five years. So yeah, I heard it from word of mouth." Future Dean replied.

Future Dean's eyes as he stood up and grabbed his rifle off the table. He made no steps toward Dean and instead turned for the door. Dean yanked hard on the handcuffs, hurting his wrist.

"Hey!" he shouted "Aren't you going to let me out of here?!"

Future Dean stopped briefly in the doorway and looked back.

"Are you crazy? I'm not going to freak all these people out just because to want to live out the Parent Trap. " He said.

"What? Do you mean you don't trust yourself?" Dean asked.

Future Dean smirked before replying.

"You could say that." He said.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Yep, sure wish I owned it. But sadly I don't.**

**A/N: I truly loved writing the parts where Dean is sent to the future. Such a blast to write and I hope you enjoy reading it just as much. **** Please feel free to let me know how I'm doing, good or bad!**

**Dean**

"Damn it!" Dean cursed his future self as the door slammed shut. With his free hand he felt in all of his pockets, and not surprisingly all of his lock picks and tools were gone. He muttered another curse and looked around the room for anything that might be useful. He was about to give up when he noticed that part of the floorboard had started to splinter. Dean smiled as a great idea came to him.

A few minutes later Dean was free and set out to investigate the camp, making sure to try to keep an eye out for his future self.

"Hey Dean! Got a second?" a voice called out behind him. Dean turned around to see Chuck, standing and holding a clipboard.

"Sure what do you need?"

"Well," Chuck replied, "We are almost out of toilet paper and I don't know what you want us to do."

"Uh…..I don't know Chuck, share? Listen man, I'm really busy, do you think you can tell me where I can find Cas?" Dean asked.

Chuck knitted his brows in confusion.

"Cas? Cas hasn't talked to you very much in a few years except about missions. But if you really need him, he's in that cabin over there probably." Chuck answered, pointing over to a small cabin.

Dean quietly opened the door of the cabin without knocking and saw Cas sitting in the middle of a group of very attractive women. Their attention was solely on him and then Dean caught Cas' attention.

"Sorry ladies, I have to end today's session so I can confer with our fearless leader. But if you all go wash up for the orgy, I will join you later." Cas said as the women all filed out of the room.

Dean was nearly speechless.

"Cas we gotta talk." He started.

"Wait, Dean you feel different. What year are you from?" Cas asked studying him closely.

"From the tail end of 2009, Cas where are Tiffany and Dani?"

"Did Zach do this to you?" Cas asked, ignoring Dean's question.

"Yeah, so can you zap me back?" Dean asked.

Cas smiled sadly for a moment.

"You know I wish I could. I wish I could just 'strap on my angel wings' and just zap you back. But I lost my powers. I've lost everything." Cas said, getting misty eyed.

"What happened to you Cas?" Dean asked with concern.

Cas looked far away for a moment before he answered.

"You want to know why I bury myself in drugs and booze and slutty women? I want so much to be able to turn off the feelings I have. You asked me where the girls were, and I'll tell you. Danielle died three years ago. And Tiffany was so upset at you because Danielle died that she left." Cas answered, still not looking at Dean.

"What the hell happened to Dani? Why was Tiff so mad at me?" Dean asked, his mind racing.

"Because it was because you killed her, or it was your fault she died." Cas said.

Dean's mind began to race. Now he understood why Chuck had said why his future self and Cas didn't talk much anymore.

"What happened?"

"Well after what happened in Detroit, the angels panicked and left, leaving me here. I tore out my Grace so I could stay here with Danielle, the person I loved. But Lucifer started looking for other creatures to try to create stronger demons. He started looking for any Nephilim. And of course, your future self saw an opportunity to try to save Sam so you offered Danielle as bait. But things didn't work out as planned and she was….." Cas choked up before finishing the last words. He started to quietly cry and covered his face.

Dean rest a hand lightly on Cas' shoulder but the fallen angel brushed it away.

"Don't. You don't know how it feels. I wasn't able to save her and now I will never be with her again. Do you understand that? I left it all behind, I tore out the only thing that made me special, for her, to be with her. And now because of you she's up there where I can never go again. This is about so much more than you and Sam but you could never see that." Cas said as he picked up a full bottle of whiskey and drank it without a breath.

"I'm sorry Cas, I had no idea." Dean said, trying to find words of comfort.

"Yeah but now you do. Will it change anything? Will it make your decision any easier? Just get out Dean, go." Cas said before turning away from him.

As Dean left the cabin, he felt truly alone. He started walking and wasn't really paying attention. While his mind was preoccupied, he managed to bump into the last person in camp he wanted to see; himself.

"Come on, there's someone you have to see." Future Dean said as he grabbed him and shoved him toward a pick up truck. He could see Cas and a few other pile into vehicles and they all formed a convoy.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked, looking around.

Future Dean kept his eyes on the road as he drew a deep breath.

"We are going to kill Sam. Sam said yes to Lucifer." He answered.

A few hours later the group came upon an area devastated by Croats. He could see a few walking here and there. Dean got out of the truck and silently followed future Dean. Suddenly he could hear gunfire and screaming behind him.

"Wait, so we're all going in to try to kill our brother?" Dean asked, dumbfounded.

"No they are going to stay here, I knew Lucifer would be heavily guarded. We are going in the back" Future Dean answered, his face like stone.

"Cas was right, you are a monster. I wont let you sacrifice our friends again!." He shouted. Future Dean didn't even respond before knocking him out with the butt of his rifle.

Dean woke up later and future Dean was nowhere to be found. He flowed a path and walked up just in time to see Sam break Future Dean's neck.

"Hello Dean." Sam/Lucifer said, smiling.

"I know it must be painful to speak to me in this form but it had to be Sam. It had to be your brother. Do you know why I fell from grace? Because I loved God to much." Lucifer spoke.

"I don't buy any of your crap. You are a monster just like all of the others, only with a bigger ego. And I will kill you" Dean replied.

Lucifer chuckled to himself.

"I like you Dean, but we all know how this ends. You wont kill Sammy and you wont say yes to Michael and we will always end up here. Good bye Dean, see you in five years."

Dean blinked and he was back in his old hotel room. Zachariah stood before him, smiling that smug grin.

"So have you seen enough? Ready to say yes?" he asked. Dean looked the angel square in the face and breathed deeply.

"Nope." He said.

"What?!" said the angel angrily, "All you have seen and that is still your answer? You will say yes you little insect, or so help me"

But before Zachariah could finish, Dean was swept out of the room. He was face to face with Cas, with Tiffany and Dani smiling behind him. Dean hugged Cas and sighed.

"Boy, am I glad to see you guys!" he exclaimed.

**Dani**

Dani smiled as Dean hugged Cas then ran over and embraced Tiffany tightly. Then to her surprise, he walked over and with a tear in his eyes he walked over and threw his arms open for a hug.

"Uh…what are you doing Dean?" she said, suddenly feeling slightly awkward.

"Just give me a hug you insufferable broad." He playfully growled as he lifted her off the ground in a tight bear hug.

"Okay there slugger, put me down now." Dani said with a laugh. He put her down and Dean continued to look at the three of them.

"What's going on Dean? Where were you?" Tiffany asked. Dean opened his mouth to speak but then pulled out his cell phone.

"I'll tell you everything but there's something I have to do first." He said before dialing. He told the person on the other end of the line where to meet them and hung up.

"Who was that?" Dani asked, and Tiffany elbowed her.

Dean looked up at them again and smiled broadly.

"Its about time you ladies met Sam." Said Dean.

So Dean sat down and told them about Zachariah zapping him to the future.

"So….I died? How did that happen?" Dani asked.

Dean hung his head and then looked into her eyes. She glanced quickly over at Cas, who was wringing his hands.

"Future me used you as bait. After the angels left, Cas ripped out his grace to stay here with…us. And then Lucifer began looking for Nephilim to build stronger demons. I thought I could get Sammy back so I used you as bait. I'm so sorry Dani." He said.

Dani didn't know how to process this. Cas ripped out his grace to stay on Earth and she died? She didn't like this future one bit.

"I have heard enough of this." Cas said angrily, rising off the bed. He walked into the corner of the room and sat there, his head in his hands. Dani looked at him with concern as Dean continued.

Several hours later a knock came the door of the hotel room. A very tall man entered, a man with boyish good looks. He took one look at she and Tiff and smiled.

"Are you two hunters?" he asked. He stepped forward and shook Tiff's hand.

"Yeah, My name's Tiffany Williams and this is my cousin, Danielle Sullivan. But you better call her Dani, the only one who uses her full name and gets away with it is the angel."

"Nice to meet you both. Dani," he said, turning to her, "are you the one that Dean told me about over the phone? Are you the half-angel?"

Dani shook his hand and replied.

"I guess so, that's what flyboy over there tell me. I can see his wings and everything."

"I've done some research on Nephilim while I was gone. Did Cas tell you that you might have powers? You might be able to kill demons by touch and that you might be able to read people's thoughts. This is fascinating." Sam said, practically gushing. It seemed as if he had a tiny crush on her, and she smiled politely, humoring him.

"Well I guess there are a lot of things I have to discuss with Castiel. If you excuse me, it was nice meeting you Sam.

She didn't mistake the nervous smile Sam flashed at her before she stood up to leave the room.

She gently grabbed Cas by the hand and pulled him to his feet. He did not resist and soon they were outside the hotel, standing in the slightly chilled air.

"I have a lot of questions that I need answers to, Angel. First, what was that Sam was talking about that I might have 'powers'?" she asked.

"There are many reasons why the angels hunted down the Nephilim. You could possibly have the ability to kill demons or angels with a simple touch. Also you have the ability to see true visages, like those of demons or angels."

"I also think I have visions that seem like dreams. They are often of people and places I have never seen before and often don't make any sense?" she asked.

'I have never met a Nephilim that had visions. Can you describe any of them for me?" he asked.

"Well when you were gone with Dean, that night when I slept I saw him in a brothel. He kept smiling at me and I felt really uncomfortable. I downed a beer, which I never drink, and was led down a dimly lit hallway to a red room. She then tried to take off my coat and suit jacket and I said something to her and she slapped me and Dean and I had to leave quickly. See I told you they don't make sense sometimes." She said as she noticed Cas' eyes were wide.

Cas did not respond for several moments so Dani continued.

"Cas, I have a question. You said it was often the angels' job to hunt down and kill the Nephilim. Did you ever kill one?" she asked, looking up at him expectantly.

"Yes, there was one time I was ordered to kill a young man in New York that was a Nephilim. I tracked him down and smote him only to find that he had just gotten married and that she was sleeping peacefully in the next room. I saw her find him and when she wept for the innocent creature I had killed, I knew I could never do that again." He said with a faraway look in his eyes.

"SO your orders are to kill any Nephilim you find? So you are directly disobeyed orders in order to keep me alive?" she asked, her eyes growing wide.

"Yes, and I will continue to keep you and the Winchesters safe. I have learned that some of the orders from my superiors are not in my own best interest. So I will continue to do what is best for this world."

She smiled and resisted the urge to lean forward and kiss him.

"Wow, so you are kind of a bad ass, Castiel. But you never did tell me why you went all quiet when I told you my vision." She said.

Cas exhaled before replying.

"I think you can overhear angels in a way. You were inside my mind when I was with Dean at the den of iniquity that night. I knew I felt you somehow, I just couldn't explain it. This is spectacular Danielle, I have never heard of this ability before." He said.

Dani could feel her face growing hot.

"Dean really did take you to a whorehouse? I'm going to kill him!" she yelled, throwing the door open.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: So we found out Dani isn't exactly happy about Dean taking Cas to a "den of inequity". And what we know of Dani is that she will probably not take it well. **

***WARNING***** This is the chapter where the M rating really comes into play in a saucy way. If this isn't your thing, you can skip down to where it says Sam. Trust me, my feelings will not be hurt. Enjoy!**

**Tiffany**

Tiffany sat on the bed trying to absorb what Dean had said about his visit to the future. She didn't think Dean had it in him to sacrifice an innocent person for his own means, but she realized that she didn't really know him. She watched as Dean and Sam discussed a possible new case when the door flew open. In stormed a very angry Dani, and the lights in the hotel room flickered slightly. She walked right up to a very surprised Dean and punched him square in the face with a hard right.

"What the hell you crazy broad?!" he exclaimed, grabbing his broken nose.

"You took a soldier of God to a brothel?! What the hell were you thinking Dean? I thought you just looked that stupid, I didn't know you really were that stupid." Dani said as she reeled back to punch him again. Sam instantly stood up and grabbed her with strong arms around the waist, lifting her up over his shoulders.

"Let me go you freakishly tall jerk! You're brother's gonna get it!"she yelled, beating her fists against Sam.

"Wow Dean, this one is freakishly strong for her size. I think I'll call her Lil' Honey Badger." He laughed as he tried to contain a furious Dani.

Finally after her anger had mostly subsided, Sam was able to put Dani down.

"Okay I'm calm, now tell me what happened." She said.

Suddenly Cas appeared behind Tiffany and spoke, causing her to jump.

"Nothing happened. Dean wanted me to follow the woman and bond with her, but I did not. I did not care for the woman." Cas said.

Dean started to add his response but the pain in his nose was too great. He instead made a gargling noise and held his face. Tiffany felt sorry for him. Yes, he did a stupid thing but he also knew how hard Dani could hit. She had never been on the receiving side of it, but she had seen the people unfortunate to be.

"Come on, I'll check Dani and I into another room and I'll get you patched up in there." She said, gently hoisted Dean to his feet. Dani grabbed her arm a bit but instead looked into Dean's face.

"Listen, I am really sorry about your face. You be careful with my cousin, though. If you think I caused that much damage to you over someone I barely know, what do you think I'll do to you if you hurt someone I've known my whole life?" she warned as Tiff and Dean left the room.

Once Tiff got checked into a room, she got Dean into the bathroom so she could better inspect his face. His nose was clearly broken and would have to be reset and it would definitely cause two black eyes. He had a small but deep gash on his left cheekbone. Dani had really messed him up pretty good.

"Man that Dani sure is a pistol isn't she?" He said before taking three long swigs of whiskey.

"Yeah you could say that. I apologize for this in advance." She said and he opened his mouth to question her, but she reset his nose before he could speak. He let out a loud howl of pain and string of expletives.

She lifted her first-aid kit from her bag and set out some cotton balls and rubbing alcohol. She gently dabbed the cut on his cheek until he gently grabbed her hand.

"You have the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen. Usually brown eyes aren't known for being pretty, but yours are awesome." He said. Tiffany smiled.

"Does that ever work for you?" she laughed gently. He smiled slowly and she gently put both hands on his face.

"Seriously you don't need to be smooth or use pick-up lines with me Dean. I honestly like you." She said before she slowly closed the distance between them. She made sure to kiss him gently, in fear of hurting his nose.

For a few moments Tiffany was content in kissing him very gently and cautiously but she let herself go when he wove his hands into her hair and deepened the kiss. Dean let out a moan and Tiffany was scared she had hurt him. She pulled back, a look of concern on her face.

"Oh no, your nose, did I hurt you?" she asked. A smile slowly spread across Dean's face before he simply shook his head and then leaned forward to kiss her again. He tasted of whiskey and to her surprise, she really liked it. He wrapped his fingers in her hair again and then his hand drifted down to her shoulders, gently peeling off her jacket. She inhaled deeply and helped Dean out of his own jacket. Dean planted light kisses down her neck and her collarbone. She made appreciative mewling noises as she helped him take his shirt off and over his head, taking care with his face. She ran her nails gently over his toned chest, admiring the view. This caused him to shudder slightly with pleasure and wrap his arms around her. He helped her out of her tank top and undid her bra with one hand.

"Show off." She said with a smirk before swatting his shoulder gently.

He smiled broadly and then ran his hands over her shoulders. Their mouths met again, a little more frenzied this time and they were lost in a clash of tongues and teeth. Tiffany grazed his shoulders with her nails, eliciting a moan from him.

They gently peeled off the rest of each others clothes and relished the feeling of skin on skin. They lay down and Dean looked over her body appreciatively before she pulled his mouth to hers. He entered her very slowly and did not move at first. He caressed her softly and she was surprised by how gentle he was being with her. But part of her wanted him to take control. She dug her nails into his shoulders and he began to move with more fervor.

They quickened their pace and became lost in the bliss of their union. They became lost in a flood of tongues, hands and entwined limbs. After a half hour or so, they both fell over the edge into pure bliss and lay together, both sated and basking in the faint glow of the bedside lamp.

"That was perfect." She said breathlessly as she fit herself into his embrace.

"You are perfect." Dean replied before kissing her temple and they gently drifted to sleep.

***Sexiness over***

**Sam**

He had been back with Dean and the girls for a few weeks and they had worked a few cases. They had taken out a pagan god who took the form of Paris Hilton (that was a new weird) and he realized how much he loved having the girls around. He noticed that Dean and Tiffany had gotten extremely close and worked very well on cases. He often found himself staring at Dani, and every once and awhile she would catch him looking at her and smile. He knew better than to try and ask her out, that hunters usually did not date period, let alone date other hunters. Sam found out that Dani like to do research almost as much as he did.

Cas continued to try and run interference between Heaven and Earth and managed to check in every few days or so when he could. Sam noticed that Dani became more and more agitated the longer Cas was gone between visits.

One day when Dean and Tiffany were off getting food, Sam sat across from Dani and they were both ticking away at their computers when he finally got up enough courage to ask her a question.

"Dani?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she said, not looking up from her computer.

"Do you ever think that uh…you would want to get a cup of coffee or food with me sometime?" he asked nervously.

Dani looked up, looking unsure.

"Uh…I dunno Sam. I like you a lot and everything but I don't want you to get the wrong idea. We should just be friends." She said gently. Sam couldn't lie, her rejection hurt but he smiled anyway, pretended to understand.

"It's cool, I understand." And with that the conversation was over and they went right back to being comfortable around each other again.

After a few minutes Dani inhaled deeply and spoke.

"I think I may have something. Strange happenings in….ugh Nebraska. I freaking hate Nebraska." She said. Sam walked around the table and stood behind Dani.

Sam smiled despite himself. This girl was really growing on him. A few minutes later Dean and a very giggly Tiffany walked through the door. Sam rolled his eyes and turned back to Dani's computer.

"Hey Dean I think Dani may have found something. There are a couple of strange happenings in Nebraska that we might want to check out." He said.

"Ugh, I hate Nebraska." Dean said before taking a swig of his beer.

Sam smiled to himself. He knew why Dani and Dean didn't always get along, they were too much alike.

"Yeah me too, but neither Sam or I have found anything else so unless you can pull a case out of your ass." Dani said, casting a smirk at Dean.

So they packed up the two cars and set off for Nebraska. Sam had managed to talk Tiffany into riding with Dean so he could make the trip with Dani.

"You okay with riding shotgun?" she asked, throwing her bag into the trunk and slamming it.

"Yeah, that's how I rode when I was with Dean." He said.

"Good," she said, smiling " 'cause nobody drives this car but me."

The drive to the hunt went rather quickly, the two of them laughed and joked and Dani danced in her seat to the beat of her rock music. This made Sam laugh out loud. He found himself drawn to her, in a way he hadn't been drawn to anyone since Ruby. Ruby. Sam had not thought about Ruby since he had met the girls. Mostly he hated himself for falling for the trick, for trusting a demon.

Sam had started to believe that he had absolutely no luck when it came to relationships. First was Jessica, the girl of his dreams, who had died fatally at the hands of the same demon that had killed his mother. Then Madison turned out to be a werewolf and he had to kill her before she caused any more deaths. Then Ruby, who he had never fully trusted but had cared for any way. And now he found himself smiling like an idiot every time Dani was in the room, unable to think about anything but what it would feel like to wrap his arms around her and press his lips to hers.

Soon, his thoughts were interrupted by Dani pulling into a hotel and turning off the car.

"Lets go Jolly Green Giant." She said playfully, grabbing her bag.

Once they were all checked in and got settled into the rooms, they tried to settle the sleeping arrangements.

Dean and Tiffany had been sneaking into each others' rooms for a few weeks even though everyone was aware what they were doing. Sam had an idea, but he wasn't sure any of them would go for it.

"Hey I have a thought, why don't you two share a single bed room and Dani and I can have the double beds next door." Sam offered.

Tiffany and Dean exchanged looks and then looked at Dani who surprisingly shrugged.

"Yeah sure, whatever. As long as we don't have to share a bed, I'm cool." She said and the matter was settled.

Sam and Dean took off to the morgue to look at a girl whose skull had been clawed open by something while Tiff and Dani went to question the family of the victim.

They found out that the girl had been babysitting when she scratched her own head down to her brain, the M.E. found a fingernail in her temporal lobe.

On their way to the hotel, Dean's cell phone rang.

"The kid said itching powder? Could itching powder really cause that?" he said. "Okay we'll meet you back at the hotel." He said, hanging up the phone.

Back at the hotel, Sam received a phone call from the medical examiner they had met earlier.

"Yeah, we'll be there right away." He said hanging up the phone.

"What's up?" asked Dean.

"There was another case. An electrocution that an old man swears was caused by a toy hand buzzer." Sam replied.

"So what do you think? Cursed objects?' Dean asked.

"Only one way to find out, lets go talk to the girls, find out exactly what they know." Sam said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.**

**A/N: I hoped you all enjoyed the interaction between Dean and Tiff. I know Dean was slightly OOC but I wanted to portray his sweet side for a brief moment. I also hope you enjoyed things from Sam's perspective for a change. He's a fun character to write for. This chapter is right back to doing what the Winchesters and the girls do best: hunting! **

Dani

Dani pulled the Chevelle up to the hotel, anxious to talk to the boys and find out just what they knew. As they were walking up, the boys were walking out of the hotel room.

"Hey what did you guys find out?" Dani asked.

"Well we found out that the girl scratched her own brain out and that coincides with the itching powder. Even though itching powder is nothing more than ground up walnut seeds. Also the M.E. just called me and said there's been another death and that this time supposedly a hand buzzer was involved." Sam said.

"Wait, a hand buzzer? This sounds like either cursed objects or serious witchcraft." Tiffany said.

"Exactly. We saw a joke shop on the way into town, why don't we go check it out.

They all climbed inside the Impala and headed to the joke shop. While the boys were in the store, Dani decided she and Tiff should go talk to some of the locals. They stopped into a diner and Dani sat beside a gruff looking old man. The two of them started talking and soon he was telling her about all kinds of strange happenings that had taken place in the last few weeks, including a man who swore he was attacked by the tooth fairy.

"Thanks sir, it was nice talking to you. Let's go Tiff." Dani said, grabbing her jacket.

They made it back to the Impala just in time for the boys to walk out of the shop.

'I don't think its cursed objects. I just talked to this guy in the local diner and he said that some man was attacked earlier in the week by a big burly man claiming to be the tooth fairy." Dani said.

"Wow that's not weird at all. Well let's get back to the hotel, it looks like you and Sammy have some research to do." Dean replied.

Back at the hotel, Dani sat down in front of her computer while Sam went in to take a shower. She ticked around on the computer for several minutes and finally found out that all of the strange events centered around one particular house in the area.

"Jackpot!" she said, smiling. She got up and did a little dance. She had her back turned and heard the bathroom door open. She turned around on instinct and came face to face with Sam clad only in a towel. Her eyes lingered on his slightly tanned muscles and she blushed and tried to move away but bumped her leg on the side table.

Okay so I found out that the weird happenings are centered around this one house. You want to check it out with me tomorrow?" she asked, finally sitting on the table.

"Yeah, lets get some sleep. We'll check it out tomorrow." He said, smiling at her nervousness.

The next day she and Sam hopped into the Chevelle and drove over to the house. They knocked on the door but found that it was open. They started to open the door when a young boy answered.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Dani and this is Sam. We are FBI officers investigating some strange things that have been happening. Can we come in and ask you a few questions?" Dani asked with a smile.

The boy looked between Sam and Dani and opened the door, letting them in.

"Sure, my name is Jesse by the way." He said.

"So what can you tell me about itching powder and hand buzzers, Jesse?"

"Itching powder can cause you to scratch your brains out and hand buzzers can electrocute you. Everyone knows that." The boy said.

The three of them talked for awhile and Sam and Dani gathered all of the information they needed. They found out that everything the boy believed, came true. This meant that he had a strength that they had never seen before.

The next day Dean and Sam left to find the birth mother of the boy they had met the day before. While the boys were gone, Cas dropped by and looked extremely worried.

"What's wrong Cas?" Dani asked, rushing to him.

"You have to get out of here. Its not safe here, that boy has the potential for great evil and you must leave now." Cas answered. While he was speaking, Sam and Dean entered the room, worried looks on their faces as well. They saw Cas and knew it wasn't good.

"We found the birth mother, she was possessed while she was pregnant. What is the boy Cas? Is he human or demon?" Dean asked.

"He is both. He is what you humans refer to as the anti-Christ, half human and half demon. He is more powerful than both and he has the power to wipe out the host of heaven." Cas said.

"What are we going to do?" Dani asked.

"You are going to do nothing. I am going to kill him." Cas answered, disappearing.

The four of them piled into the Impala and raced to the house. The crept inside and a very frightened Jesse stood in front of them but no angel. A small figure was on the floor and Dani picked it up. Her heart sank when she saw it was Castiel. She remained calm however and decided to try to talk to Jesse.

Dani opened her mouth to speak but she was thrown up against the wall. In walked a woman and she could see its hideous demon face. The woman spoke to Jesse and threw Tiffany and the boys up against the opposite wall.

Dani struggled against the demon's hold. She felt herself growing stronger and the lights in the room began to flicker erratically. The woman told Jesse what he truly was and that the other people in the room had lied to him. Jesse looked frightened and Dani continued to struggle against what held her.

"Don't listen to her Jesse, you may be what she says, but you're not evil like her." Dani said, able to move her head and one of her arms.

"Well, well what do we have here? A filthy little half-breed angel. Don't you even speak to him." The demon said with an evil smirk.

Dani ignored the demon and continued to talk to Jesse.

"Jesse, I did lie to you about being a FBI agent earlier but I'm telling you the truth now. I understand how confused you might be. I just want to talk to you Jesse. Can I do that?" she said, finally able to get down from the wall.

"I will end you!" the demon screamed but was hurled across the room.

"Let Dani speak!" Jesse shouted, setting down Tiffany and the boys.

Tiffany

Tiffany was relieved to be down off the wall. She rubbed her neck where the demon had held her. She watched in awed silence as Dani stepped toward the half-demon boy and got down to his eye level.

"Jesse, I know what its like to go your entire life thinking you are one thing and finding out you are something else. I am different too. I am half angel and half human and I just found out about it a month or so ago. But I am still me. You don't have to be what that crazy lady or anyone else wants you to be. You can be whatever you want to be. You do have powers but that doesn't make you evil. Its what you do with those powers that matters. Don't ever let anyone convince you otherwise, okay? Now you'll have to come with us or else it won't be safe for your family. More demons like that lady will come after your family if you stay here. But I promise that if you come with us, I will personally protect you Jesse, you have my word." Dani explained.

"My family can't come?" Jesse asked, looking frightened.

"I'm so sorry but she's right Jesse, they wont be safe if they come with us. The best thing you can do for them is come with us." Sam said.

Tiff watched as Jesse stood there and looked at everyone else in the room before giving Dani a big hug. Dani lifted him off the ground for a moment and set him back down. Tiffany was in awe of how natural Dani acted with the boy.

"Okay now can you do me a favor? Can you put my friend Castiel back to normal? I promise he won't bother you again." Dani asked. A few seconds later, a very frazzled Cas stood up behind them.

"Can I at least go see my parents one last time and get my stuff?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah buddy, we'll give you a few minutes." Tiffany answered him.

Twenty minutes later, the guys had gotten restless and decided to go up and see what was taking Jesse so long. They all made their way up the stairs, except for Cas, who ported there. They all walked into the empty room.

"The boy is not here." Cas said, stating the obvious.

Dani picked up the note off the bed, it was addressed to her and she read it aloud to the group. It thanked her for being so nice and that he was proud to be a hybrid like her. He promised that if she were ever in trouble, that he would be there. He said he just needed to find out for himself what he wanted to be, that he wanted to learn to be strong like her.

Dani read the last part with tears in her eyes. Tiffany stepped forward and wrapped an arm around her cousin.

"Come on, everybody. Let's get out of here and find some fun." Tiffany suggested, gently pulling her cousin to the door.

They all rode to a decent looking bar across town. Tiffany tried to keep an eye on Dani as she and Sam did shots at the bar. Tiffany looked over and noticed Cas in a dark corner, sipping a beer and watching Sam and Dani closely. Dean was in the restroom so she decided to go try to talk to Cas.

She sauntered over and he looked surprised when she sat with him.

"What's wrong, Angel Boy?" she asked.

"Besides the apocalypse? I don't know why, but I don't like the way that Sam looks at Danielle." He said, looking down into his beer. She could tell the angel was sad.

"I can tell you this, Cas. I do not see Dani look at Sam the way she looks at you. She does not miss him the way she misses you. She would kill me if she knew I told you all this but I think she likes you a lot." Tiffany said.

Cas looked up at her and his features seemed to soften a bit. He decided to get up and join Sam and Dani and left Tiffany at the table. Tiffany smiled to herself, of course of all the men on the planet, her cousin would fall for a supernatural being.

She had just taken a sip of her rum and coke when she felt arms wrap around her.

"Hey there, wait til we get back to our room, not in the middle of the bar." She said.

"Aww I'm flattered you want me to come back to your room but I don't swing that way." Said a tipsy Dani before sitting down.

"Oh I thought you were Dean." Tiffany said, laughing.

"Nope, your lover boy is over at the bar with Sam and Cas. I think they need their boy time." Dani said, downing her shot.

Tiffany looked over at the guys and saw that the two brothers were laughing at something Cas had said and the angel was smiling. Tiffany smiled at the sight, she was glad that she had them. She turned back around toward Dani.

"Listen, Dan, what you did today with Jesse was awesome. I had no idea you were so good with kids." Tiffany said.

"I didn't really do anything special. Just made a confused kid feel a little more comfortable, that's it." Dani said, fiddling with her shot glass.

Tiffany rolled her eyes, she knew her cousin was lying.

"Listen, you can try to lie to yourself all you want, but you can't lie to me. I know you cared for that boy, and that you related to him. Why can't you just admit it? Further more, why can't you tell Cas you like him?" she asked.

"Contrary to what you may think, I don't owe you or anyone else any explanations. That was a really cute kid and I felt sorry for him, having to leave his family like that. And as for Cas, he's very attractive in an awkward way but there is no way that we could ever be together." Dani said.

Tiffany smiled, pretty pleased with herself.

"So, you admit it. You have though about it." She teased Dani and Dani wadded up a napkin and threw it at her, smiling


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**A/N I know its been awhile since I last updated but life has caught up to me in a big way. Working on my other project (my novel!) has really taken up most of my time. So here it is, enjoy! **

**Dani**

The next few weeks Dani found herself growing closer to the guys. They took she and Tiff with them to Bobby's. Dani instantly liked Bobby, he reminded her of her uncle when he was alive. Sam continued to try to flirt with her in his own way. She would smile and humor him, and she even wanted to feel something for the younger Winchester. He was handsome, smart and very sweet, very fine attributes for someone who cared about those qualities. She only had one thing on her mind, and that bothered her.

She couldn't help herself, when she closed her eyes, the only thing that swam before her eyes were a pair of deep blue ones. Castiel. She had done far too much thinking about him for her liking. It didn't help that Tiff and Dean were spending all of their time together. They made a really good team but Dani was getting tired of the cutesy crap and being left alone with Sam all the time. Mostly she wished that Cas were around, that he wasn't off looking for God. She did not feel as strong without him around.

She looked over and Sam was looking at her for the millionth time.

"What's on your mind, Sam?" she asked, starting to become annoyed at her lack of alcohol and a certain angel.

"I was just thinking that you look like you could use a drink." He said as he walked over to Bobby's kitchen and grabbed a couple of beers for himself and bottle of scotch for her. They drank together while Tiff and Dean flirted in the next room.

Sam and Dani exchanged stories and laughs and Dani looked over and noticed that there were five empty beer bottles by Sam and she had downed almost the entire bottle of scotch. She felt pretty good. Sam stood up and dragged her to her feet. He swayed with her, some form of drunken dancing. She laughed, she knew Sam was pretty tipsy.

"He doesn't deserve you, you know." Sam said, gazing down at her.

"What are you talking about Sammy?" she asked, but she knew.

"Cas. I know how you feel about him. You don't think I don't notice how you react whenever he's around."

Dani avoided his gaze, the last thing she wanted to think about was how much she wanted the angel. Suddenly she was hyper aware of how tipsy she was and how good Sam felt when he was holding her.

"If I was all gooey for Cas, would I do this?" she asked, leaning up to kiss him on the lips. His lips were smooth, and he wrapped his fingers in her hair.  
She did not protest when he stripped her of her jacket and rained small kisses down her neck.

Dani groaned and tried to shut out the images of Cas swimming in front of her eyes.

She closed her eyes and allowed Sam to lower her to the bed. He stripped off his shirt and hugged her to him. She inhaled the scent of him. It felt good but also wrong at the same time. She realized she truly did care for Castiel, despite trying to convince herself otherwise.

She pushed her hands to Sam's chest, and pulled away from his lips.

"Sam, I can't do this. Its not fair to you, my heart isn't in it." She said, wiping a hair away from his face.

She wanted so much to feel something for him but she couldn't do it.

"You know he'll never like you the way you want him to, he's not capable of that." Sam said, sitting up.

Suddenly Dani was angry, and hurt. She was on her feet in an instant and the lights in the room began to flicker with her anger.

"You know nothing Winchester!" she yelled and the light bulbs in the room burst. Sam cried out in pain and held his head.

"Wait, did I hurt you? I can do that?" she said, stepping toward him. Sam winced and moved away from her.

Dani walked to the door and looked back.

"I'm sorry. I think its best if I duck out for awhile." Dani said, opening the door.

Sam stood up and tried to stop her.

"You didn't mean to hurt me. Why are you running away?" he asked, with those damning puppy-dog eyes.

"Its me, Sam, not you. Running away is just what I do." She answered and shut the door behind her.

She sighed heavily as she leaned against the door. She hated seeing the look of rejection in Sam's eyes but it was the only thing she knew.

She knocked on Tiff and Dean's hotel room and Dean answered the door.

Dani didn't wait to be invited in and she pushed her way past Dean. She saw Tiff was in the bathroom and Dani walked in, shutting the door behind her.

"Dani, what the heck?" Tiff said, startled.

"I kissed Sam. It felt good but weird and….then something weird happened. All I know is I want to talk to you." She said.

"Al, Dean and I were in the middle of something. Any other time I would be happen to listen to whatever you did." Tiff said, obviously trying to get rid of her cousin.

Dani clenched her fists in anger and the light in the bathroom vanity flickered.

"Damn it Tiff! Can you really stand to be away from the underwear model for a moment? Do you remember when we were all each other had? Because I remember it. I remember when we would tell each other everything and now these guys show up and you won't even listen to me when it's something important? Why Tiff?" She said. Tiff opened her mouth to protest but said nothing.

"That's all I needed to hear. Feel free to get ahold of me when you want to be a team again." Dani said before she stormed out of the bathroom, the lights flickering after her. She pushed past Dean and grabbed her bag. She slammed the hotel room door so hard the wood splintered slightly.

She threw her bag into the backseat of the car and climbed in just in time to see Tiff standing in the doorway. She started the car and spotted Sam in the window, looking at her. She put up her hand in a simple wave but he turned his back to her. She breathed deeply before she pulled away from the hotel, looking for someone in particular.

**Tiffany**

Tiffany still could not believe Dani had taken off. Dani had been getting increasingly distant but she had figured it was just because she got cranky when she was away from Cas. Now Tiff realized that she was part of the reason why her cousin had been so upset. In hindsight she saw how quickly she had become attached to Dean. They made such a good team and she realized that she had left Dani alone so many times with Sam. She felt angry at herself for letting her cousin down.

After leaving Dani about a dozen voicemails, Tiff finally decided that Dani would contact her when she wanted to be found. In the meantime, she wanted to find something and kill it, fast.

"Okay boys, any leads on any cases?" she asked. Dean looked up at her and gave her a small smile. He placed a hand on the small of her back.

"We'll find her, we promise." He said.

"No, Dean we won't. She doesn't want to be found so you won't ever find her. We will just have to wait til she wants to be found. So let's just try to take our mind off of it." She said.

"Okay so get this, there is a guy near here who died of old age." Sam said, looking at his computer.

"Uh….Sam, that doesn't sound like our thing." Dean said.

"Oh yeah, well he was in his thirties." Sam replied.

They arrived at the case the next day and Sam and Dean set to work. They soon figured out that it was a man in town that played poker and bet years instead of money. They soon found out Bobby was in town and had bet twenty-five years to try to get out of his wheelchair. Unfortunately for Bobby, he had lost and was aging fast.

Dean had gotten upset at Bobby and set out to try to win back Bobby's years. Tiff wanted to follow with the boys because she was a hell of a poker player, but they told her no.

Tiff relaxed in the hotel (because the men thought she couldn't play poker) and she flipped through the stations. When the boys walked in the door, she was in for a surprise. She set her eyes upon Bobby, Sam, and an old man who was wearing Dean's jacket.

"Uh…guys what did you do?" she asked. She glanced at the old man who she was fairly sure was Dean, somehow.

Old Dean sat down and proceeded to explain that he had won back Bobby's years from the 900 year old witch named Patrick but that he had lost fifty years in the process. Tiffany wasn't sure how to handle this. Old Dean winked at her and she smiled a weak smile back at him.

"Okay so what's the game plan?" she asked while Old Dean ate his burger.

"Well, I say we find this damn witch and steal his stupid chips and get my years back." Old Dean growled.

"So we just go in there and steal these chips and you get your years back? Sounds too easy to me." Tiff replied.

Sam and Dean played rock, paper, scissors and for once Dean picked scissors.

"Ha! See you when you get back Sammy" said Old Dean.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up old man." Sam said as he skulked out the door.

Sam returned about an hour later and was holding a small wooden case. It was carved with Celtic symbols and inside were the poker chips. Dean removed ten of the 5 chips and closed the box. He held them in his hands but he didn't feel any different. He opened one eye and looked around the room.

"Damn it, I'm still the same aren't I?" he asked.

"Yeah Dean. And I think the only way to earn your years back is to win them back. That means I'm going to have to play." Sam responded.

"No damn it, Sam. I'm not letting you do that." Old Dean said, raising his voice.

"He's right, Sam. This guy beat Dean and me and we are both better poker players than you. This guy will wipe the floor with you." Said Bobby.

"What other choice do we have? You are always trying to save me, Dean. Now it's my turn to try to save you. Maybe I can make up for putting the entire world in danger." Sam said.

Finally Tiffany had had enough of not being considered. She was probably the best poker player in the room but they would never think her an option.

"Stop it, all of you!" she said, raising her voice. "You guys haven't even considered the fact that I might be a very good poker player and could take this guy. So stop your grab-assing and let me do this!" she said, grabbing her jacket.

Old Dean walked up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"You don't have to do this you know." He said, staring into her eyes. His eyes were very much the same, the same beautiful hazel.

"Yes I do Dean. If I don't, you will die soon. And there is no way I could ever let that happen. I like having you around." She said, smiling.

"Alright you two, enough making kissy faces at each other. Lets get Cinderella here to the ball." Said Bobby.

They arrived at the bar and Tiffany was ushered into a dark room by a beautiful looking woman. Sam pointed out that the woman is the witches girlfriend.

Tiff walked into the dark room and sat down at the table. The man sitting across from her was very handsome.

"Oh my, I wouldn't feel right taking years from such a pretty lass like you." He said, with a very smooth Irish accent.

"Don't worry, you wont be taking anything from me. I'm playing for Dean's years."

"You do realize that it is suicide if you lose and that your old boyfriend out there is close to taking his last breath?" Patrick asked her, shuffling the cards.

"Just deal, he-witch." She demanded.

Almost an hour later, Tiff emerged from the dark bar and saw that no only was Dean breathing, but he was returned to his handsome self. She walked up to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thanks for saving my ass back there. Sorry I doubted you." He said into her hair.

She pulled back slightly and smiled at him.

"Well let that be a lesson to you, Winchester. Don't ever underestimate the girl, especially when that girl can kick your ass at poker." She said


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Supernatural doesn't belong to me. Not even a certain mysterious angel. **

**Chapter 12**

**Dani**

Dani knew she had to find Cas. She stopped at a motel outside of Baton Rouge and thought of a way to summon him. She knew he was off trying to find God but she needed his help. She knew because of the angel sigil on her bones that he could not find her. And she was no longer with Tiffany, so he could not use her cousin to find her. So she resorted to the only thing she knew of to do.

She folded her hands and tried to remember how her mother had taught her to pray. She finally just spoke aloud and hoped her angel would hear her.

"Castiel, this is Dani. I know you are looking for God, but I could really use your help. I will explain everything but please Cas, come quickly." She asked. She heard the flutter of wings and her heart lifted.

"Hello, Danielle. Why are you alone?" he asked.

She did not respond right away and instead ran up and hugged him. She fit herself into his arms and inhaled the scent of him.

"I am alone because I ran away. I ran away because I kissed Sam and it didn't mean anything and then he insulted me and I yelled and it hurt him." She said, speaking very fast.

"Wait, slow down. What do you mean you hurt Sam?" Cas asked.

"I was angry at him and I yelled and it hurt his head. He said it was like a searing pain. I didn't mean to Cas. Now Sam is afraid of me." She said, burying her head.

"Look at me." He instructed and she did.

"Danielle, you are special. Do you remember how powerful Jesse was? He was simply a human/demon hybrid. You have the power inside of you to potentially destroy demons and angels, and to also heal the sick and afflicted but we need to perfect that power, so it is not misused. You will age very slowly but someday naturally, unlike the angels, you will die. And you can be killed, for you are much more than just a spirit inside of a vessel. I believe that if Zachariah or even the other demons catch word that there is a nephilim walking the earth, they will stop at nothing to try to use you as a weapon to try to win this war. And I will die before I let that happen." He said, showing uncharacteristic emotion.

"No, Castiel, there is no way I would let you die for me. Its funny, I met you only a month or so ago but I feel as if I've known you forever." She said against his firm chest.

"It is not comical. It is the angelic part of you that has known me forever. We are more alike than different." He said. He looked at her and she reached forward and touched her fingertips very gently to his wings that were now covered in large splotches of black. She looked up into his face again and could no longer hold back any longer.

She leaned up and kissed him, firm against his mouth. She drank in the electricity of their embrace. She urged his mouth open and he granted her access. Their tongues danced and melded together like white hot metal. She became breathless and then remembered they had a task at hand. She pulled back reluctantly and he reached up and brushed a hair away from her face.

"Okay there is time for that later, lets go and try to hone these supposedly special skills of mine." She said.

A few day later, Dani was literally exhausted by all of the training Cas had her doing. He had managed to trap a few demons and she had practiced trying to exorcise them and kill them. The difficult part was controlling her anger. If she did not control her anger, she ran the risk of killing the human as well as the demon.

"You must learn to control your emotions. Try again." Cas said behind her.

"Its not easy for me, Feather Boy. I'm not a spirit inside a vessel. Give me a minute, okay?" she said out of breath.

She held out her hand and concentrated. She focused on the demon part of the one sitting in the chair and it laughed at her.

"I….I can't Cas!" she said, collapsing. She had never felt so weak. Suddenly there were strong arms around her, lifting her up.

"You can do this. Just concentrate. Focus on the demon part and ignore everything else." Cas whispered, his breath hot against her ear.

"Its hard to concentrate when you are breathing in my ear but I'll try." She said stepping forward.

She held out her hand, focusing on the demon inside the human. She closed her eyes and tried to rid any other thoughts from her mind. She exhaled slowly and slowly clenched her fist. The ground opened up around the chair and the demon let out an inhuman wail and then the human was consumed in fire for a moment and then the demon was gone.

The human slumped in the chair, as the life slowly drained out of it. Dani collapsed, exhausted and frustrated, to the floor. Cas rushed to her side and helped her up.

"The exhaustion will get better with time. You did very well." He said with a slight smile.

"But why do I keep killing the humans too?" she asked, her head still reeling. He obliged her, and held her.

"Like I said, you are still learning how to harness such power. I do not expect you to be able to perform well right away." He said as he gently brushed a damp strand of hair away from her face. She laid her head against his chest and felt his face brush against her hair and he deeply inhaled.

"Cas, don't smell me right now! I'm kind of sweaty. I probably stink." She said, pulling away.

"No, you smell like trees after the rain. Its quite refreshing." He said. She smiled and leaned up and kissed him gently. There was no way she would ever give this up, her angel was her favorite brand of drug and she was addicted to the electricity.

Just as she was about to kiss him deeper, the cell phone went off in his pocket.

"Let it go to voicemail." She said against his lips.

"What is voicemail? Besides, it might be Sam and Dean." He said, answering the phone.

"Three days? And you cannot find them? Where are you?" he asked, his face full of concern. He snapped the phone closed and grabbed onto her.

"We have to go." He said.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Tiffany. She said she Sam and Dean have been missing for three days. We have to go now." He said as he ported them away.

**Tiffany**

Tiffany was still trying to wrap her head around how she had lost the boys. She and the boys were investigating a murder committed by what they thought was the trickster. Sam had gotten the bright idea to try to ask the trickster for help, to ally with him.  
When a call came over the scanner that said another murder had taken place at an abandoned factory warehouse. Tiff rose up off the bed, and grabbed her jacket.

"No Tiff, we are going to go take care of this. We have unfinished business with the trickster and if its him, we don't want you getting hurt." Dean had said.

Tiff had tried to protest but they would not listen. They walked out of the door and left her there in the room, alone again.

She began to worry that night when they failed to return and she tried to call Dean. She left a few voicemails on his phone and then tried to call Sam. She became worried when neither brother answered. She tried to sleep that night but she kept seeing images of the Winchesters dying at the hands of the trickster.

The next day she walked around the town and tried to ask people if they had seen the boys. Many of them said no and the ones who said yes remembered them talking to the widow a few days before. She walked to the sheriff's office and asked them about the second reported death, the one the boys set out to investigate before they disappeared.

"There was no second death. Where are you getting your information?" the sheriff asked. But Tiffany barely heard him. This meant that the boys had gone off in search of a death that didn't exist, that it was probably the work of the trickster they were after.

"Sorry but I have to go. Thanks for your cooperation." She said as she walked out of the office.

When Dean and Sam still did not show up the next day, Tiffany tried to call the only person who could help her. She dialed and talked and then waited.

She didn't have to wait long. A few minutes later Cas appeared in the room with a flutter, Dani is in his arms. Tiff ran forward and grabbed her cousin, wrapping her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you when you tried to talk to me. I know now that I got way too close with Dean. You have to know that I never wanted you to run away." Said Tiff.

Dani looked back at Cas then back toward Tiffany. She breathed deeply and smiled.

"Oh all I forgiven. Now lets find those crazy boys." She said but when the two of them turned around, Cas had disappeared.

"Damn it, I wish everybody would quit doing that!" Tiffany exclaimed and sat on the bed.

Several hours later, the Winchesters and their angel walked through the door, definitely looking worse for wear. Dani shot up off the bed and rushed over to Cas, who was bleeding slightly.

"What the hell happened to you guys? What did the trickster do to you guys?" Tiffany asked, stepping toward Dean.

"Well, it wasn't a trickster. It was an angel, an arch angel to be exact." Replied Dean.

This caught Dani's attention.

"Wait, an angel? Does it know where we are?" she asked, obviously a little scared.

Tiffany watched as Cas held Dani and reassured her.

"No, Gabriel has little concern for nephilim. He merely wanted Sam and Dean to agree to be vessels for Michael and Lucifer, he tried to teach them a lesson." He said to her.

So Sam and Dean sat down and tried to explain the craziness that had happened to them over the last few days.

"So let me get this straight," Tiff asked, "this angel created a giant illusion of different television shows and put you in the middle of them?"

"Yeah, and it was a lot worse than it sounds." Sam said.

"Oh yeah, so what shows did he put you in? 90210?" Dani asked with a slight smile.

"It really wasn't funny Dani. It was our own little version of hell. Well maybe not quite like hell, but it was definitely close." Said Dean with a growl.

Dani again smiled at Dean and stuck out her tongue.

"So what was the angel's master plan?" Tiff asked.

"He wants what all of the other angels besides Cas want, wants us to play the roles we were born to play, as he put it." Sam said.

"So where do we go from here?" Tiff asked.

"Well if neither of us is going to say yes to being a vessel, we need to start thinking about killing the Devil. Well I think we should check up on that lead on the Colt that Becky gave us, about that demon Crowley." Said Sam, the usual voice of reason.

Let me get this straight, you want to find a crossroads demon and just ask him for the Colt? That doesn't sound like a suicide mission or anything. " Dean said as he poured a drink for himself and Tiffany.

"Well between the five of us, I think we can take one little crossroads demon. The real suicide mission will be trying to ice the devil without one of the Winchester boys biting it." Said Dani with a smile.

They all looked at her, and Cas tilted his head. Tiff laughed, glad that her cousin was back to her normal self. She walked over to her and put her arm around Dani while the guys talked.

"So what did you and angel boy do while you were gone? Leave out the personal stuff though, okay?" Tiff said.

Dani laughed then looked thoughtful for a moment.

"He told me more about what I am, Tiff. We talked a lot and he held me while I slept."

"So….did you tell him about your kiss with Sam?"

"Yeah I brought it up briefly. But he didn't seem to want to talk about it. Then we kissed more and he taught me how to use my powers to exorcise and kill demons." Dani said before taking a drink.

Tiff nearly spit out her drink. She looked at her cousin with a serious face.

"What do you mean you can kill demons?" she asked.

"I have powers. I found that out when I accidentally hurt Sam. It was really difficult at first but Cas taught me how to hone my power, I can almost do it without killing the meatsuit. Does this make you scared of me?" Dani asked.

Tiff smiled at her cousin.

"I could never be afraid of you." She said before giving her a big hug


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Dean**

Dean was awakened the next morning by his ringing cell phone.

"Please answer that damn thing." Tiffany said sleepily.

Dean rolled over and opened one eye and looked at the caller I.D. and sat up straight.

"Did you find him Cas?" he asked.

"Yes Dean. The demon Crowley is making a deal; as we speak, it's…going….down." the angel said.

"Going down? Right. Okay, Huggy Bear, just don't lose him." Dean said, rolling his eyes.

"I wont lose him." Cas said and hung up.

Tiffany sat up and rubbed Dean's shoulders. She knew he was slightly nervous about how to get the Colt back, and what they might have to do for it.

"Its going to be okay Dean, you know that right?" she said. Dean could tell she was holding back telling him something, but he didn't know what it was.

"Yeah, I'm sure it is. We just have to make sure we have a plan, that's all."

Tiffany and Dean got up and dressed and walked to the other hotel room to formulate a plan with Sam and Dani.

"Listen I think you guys should let me go in first. After all, I can see exactly who is a demon and who isn't so Crowley will not be able to trick me." Dani offered.

Sam sat up straighter, he obviously did not like the idea of Dani going in by herself.

"No way, if there are quite a few demons, they will kill you in no time." He said and Dani rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Sam, is it a trait for most guys to underestimate girls? I can handle demons, and I don't need demon blood to do it!" she shouted it at him.

Dean smiled slightly, Dani's attitude amused him when it wasn't directed at him. But a big part of him felt bad for Sam. He could see the way Sam looked at Dani, and Tiffany had told him that Dani had even kissed him. But Dean knew for a fact that Dani had a thing for Cas, and he knew Sammy always picked the wrong girl.

Finally his phone rang and he quickly talked to Cas. Cas told him exactly where the house was but that he could not enter because the gates were covered by Enochian sigil.

"That's okay, we'll take it from here."

They pulled up outside of what looked like a small mansion a few hours later and they came up with a plan. There were two demon guards and Dani had come prepared.

"Don't you boys look." She said as she changed in the back seat. Dean tried to sneak a peek but was promptly slapped in the back of the head by Tiffany, who snorted in laughter.

Soon Dani emerged from the Impala in a little black dress and high heels. Sam's mouth came open a bit and Dean was quick to elbow him.

But even Dean had to admit that Dani cleaned up pretty well. Since they had met, he had never seen her wear anything but cargo pants and concert t-shirts.

"Uh….Sam you're staring. Do I look horrible? I know, I hate this get up, too." Dani said, straightening her dress. Sam struggled for words to say but just stuttered and closed his mouth.

"I think what Sammy here means to say is that he thinks you look pretty damn good. Now get a move on." Dean said with a sneer, this earning him another smack, this time from Sam. Dani simply rolled her eyes and proceeded to go work her magic. They have her a few minutes head start and then followed.

Dean was surprised when he walked up and the two demons were on the ground, now back to human.

"Wait, how the hell did you do that?" Dean asked. Dani exchanged a knowing glance with Tiffany before shrugging her shoulders.

"I told you not to underestimate me. Now let's get that gun so we can kill the Devil." She said.

They cut the power and quietly crept into the house. Dean kept his eyes peeled for any demons and they soon entered a spacious-looking office. The demon turned around and smiled.

"Hello boys and girls. To what do I owe this pleasure?" he said. Dani made a face of disgust, she was obviously seeing the demon's true form.

"We were told you have the Colt, we want it." Dean said.

"Well just jumping to the chase, how…..Winchester. But riddle me this, why on Earth would you want something like the pistol when you have a much prettier weapon already in your possession?" the demon said smoothly. The rest of them looked at Dani who reddened slightly.

"Oh cut the crap Crowley, you know why we want the Colt. We want it to kill the devil." Dean replied.

Crowled swirled his scotch in his glass and smiled.

"You chuckle-heads are going to try to kill the devil. Well, you are going to need this then." He said, handing the Colt to Dean.

"Just like that? Your giving us the Colt just like that?" Dean asked.

"Wow you catch on fast, don't you. I did hand you the pistol, didn't I?" Crowley said snippy.

"Can you tell us where he is going to be?" Tiffany asked.

"For a pretty thing like you, I will tell you anything. He's going to be in Carthage, Missouri, soon. Take care then, sweetheart. And If I were you, I would keep that Nephilim close. She may come in handy." He said, pointing his glass at Dani.

"Oh uh, escuse me for asking, but aren't you kind of signing your won death warrant, giving the Colt to us? I mean, what happens to you if we go up against the devil and lose?" Dean asked.

"Number One, he's going to wipe us all out anyway. Do you think he'll stop at humans? When he's done wiping you off the planet, he will come for us. He is an angel after all. Two, after you leave here, I go on an extended vacation to all points nowhere. And three…..how about you don't miss, okay! Morons!" he yelled.

As they made their way back to Bobby's, Dean could tell that the energy in the atmosphere had shifted. Everyone seemed to be more on edge, more nervous. And they had every right to be, for it very well could be their last night on Earth, for tomorrow they were going to try to ice the devil.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This is my very first time writing from Cas' perspective so hopefully you'll stick with me. Also the second half of this chapter contains a lemon and I have easily marked it for those who wish not to read it. And for those who do, enjoy the sexy times! -Z**

**Chapter 14**

**Cas**

Cas could tell that he was becoming more and more human. For instance, he never used to feel emotions, especially ones as trivial as nervousness. But as he sat quietly with Bobby, Ellen, and Jo and waited for Danielle, Tiffany and the Winchesters to return, he felt it nonetheless. It was foreign and he did not like it. The closer he became with Danielle, the more he learned about what it meant to be human, which was ironic because he had watched humanity for so many years and never really understood it.

Soon he heard the loud engine of the Impala and he felt the same unfamiliar catch in his chest that he felt whenever he thought about Danielle. He was not prepared for the sight he saw next.

Dean and Sam entered the house first, but they were quickly followed by Tiffany. Then Danielle entered, wearing only a short dress and a jacket. His vessel's mouth became dry while his palms became slightly moist. It was very strange.

He felt anger inexplicably when he saw that Sam could also not keep his eyes off of Danielle. Cas strained to read Sam's thoughts and was disturbed by what he saw there. He watched as the two of them filled small glasses of alcohol and drank them quickly. He knew the humans would want to become intoxicated to rid themselves of thoughts of the impending doom that was sure to befall them the next day. He had learned a long time ago that this was often Dean's way of "dealing with things". It seemed redundant to him, trying to stave off depression with a known depressant. But at the same time, he saw that Danielle often liked to consume rather copious amounts of alcohol, so maybe mimicking her behavior would gain him her favor.

He walked up to where Ellen and Jo had shots lined up and made sure Danielle was watching.

"Ellen, I wish to partake with you and Jo. Pour me some of those as well." He said, smiling.

Ellen and Jo exchanged a look and across the room, Dani snorted in laughter and covered her mouth.

Ellen poured him seven double-shots and he took a seat opposite her. She swallowed one shot and then taunted him slightly.

"Your turn angel-boy" she said, sticking out her tongue. He looked at the little glasses of alcohol and drank all six in succession, without taking a breath. A warmth spread throughout his body and he looked over to where Danielle was sitting, smiling.

"I think I'm starting to feel something." He said and smiled. A feeling of happiness spread through him, and he realized that, though he enjoyed their company, he did not want to spend his last day on earth with Ellen and Jo. He got up and grabbed a bottle of tequila and joined Danielle and Sam across the room.

"You okay there Castiel?" Danielle asked him as he sat down, trying to hide a smile.

"Yes, I actually feel quite good. I understand why you humans enjoy inebriation." He said.

"Well, I'm going to leave you two alone, I'll go see if Ellen and Jo need any company." Sam said, placing his hand around Danielle for a moment then walking away.

"So are you having fun?" Cas asked her. She continued to smile at him and it made him want to cover her mouth with his.

"Oh yeah, I have my own little form of entertainment tonight, and its very good." She said, smirking.

"Are you making fun of me?" he asked, purely curious.

"No, Cas. I was just saying I love seeing you open up a little more to your human side for once. Its very nice."

"Oh okay." He heard someone put music on and he moved to it slightly. He felt a sudden urge to hold her body against his and sway with her. He remembered that that was what the humans called, dancing. He saw that she was also swaying slightly to the music and decided to let the human side of him take over for one night.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, standing up.

She looked taken aback for a moment then spoke.

"Uh….sure Cas. Do you even know how to dance?" she asked.

"No, I've never had occasion. I was hoping you knew, and that you would show me how." He said as she stood up.

She grasped his hands and it felt like the grace was going to explode from his chest. He felt electricity everywhere she touched him, and it exhilarated him. She placed his hand on her waist and he felt his face grow slightly warm. She placed her hand around his neck and ruffled the hair near the nape of his neck. This made his shudder slightly.

"Are you cold?" she asked him, to which he laughed.

"Angels do not feel cold you silly person." He said with a grin.

"Wow, if this is how you are when you are drunk, remind me to let you drink more often." She said with a chuckle.

"I am not 'drunk' as you call it. I have just consumed enough alcohol to make me less inhibited." He replied.

"There's a term for that Cas. Its called buzzed." She said.

"Oh okay, then I am buzzed. I like that, it reminds me of bees." He said with a smile as she rested her head on his chest. The two of them were totally unfazed by the stares of practically everyone in the room. Cas looked over and saw that Sam had a slightly hurt and angry look on his face and Cas felt something very strange; pride. Proud that he was the one with the pretty girl on his arm. Pride was strictly a forbidden attribute for an angel. He looked down at the woman in his arms and when she looked up at him with those huge green eyes, he frowned slightly.

"What's wrong Cas?" she asked.

"Nothing, there is something I would like to do with you but not in front of everyone, we must be alone." He said. He was relieved to see that she smiled and leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"Well whisk us away from here for a little bit then angel." She whispered.

***WARNING: LEMONY GOODNESS AHEAD * BE PREPARED FOR SEXY TIMES***

**Dani**

The next Dani knew, she and Cas were alone inside beautiful room lit with candles.

"Where did you get all of this?" she asked, surprisingly pleased by the atmosphere.

"Dean told me that women like romance. So I did a little research." Cas said.

Dani could not help but laugh, and Cas tilted his head again.

"You are laughing at me. You don't like everything." He said. She leaned up and placed one hand on his face.

"No, really I'm not. I just find it amusing that you took advice from Dean. The room is perfect." She explained. Cas smiled and moved them to the bed. He sat down and his wings ruffled behind him. They caught Dani's attention and she longed to reach out and touch them. She had noticed the more time he spent with her, the darker his wings became.

"May I?" she motioned toward his wings. Cas simply nodded his consent and she gently ran her fingers over the downy soft feathers. She stroked them, relishing in the gentle pulse of his grace under her fingertips. Cas moaned softly and his eyes closed. Dani stroked them with a little more firmness and it elicited a groan from Cas. She was about to bury her fingers deep in his feathers when she suddenly felt lips on her own. Cas held her face in his hands and kissed her fervently. She opened her mouth slightly and granted his tongue access. She could taste the liquor as his tongue mingled with her own. She quickly removed his overcoat and suit jacket as he fumbled awkwardly with her jacket. She was suddenly aware of what would take place if she didn't stop it, as much as she hated to.

"Cas, wait. You're drunk. We shouldn't do this, you may regret it in the morning and I don't want to take advantage of you." She said, searching his eyes.

Cas seemed to stare into her soul before he finally answered.

"It is true my inhibitions are extremely lowered, but I assure you that you are not taking advantage. I want this. This may be the last night we can do this." He said before crashing his lips against her own. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer to her. She could feel him harden through his trousers and smiled against his lips.

'So you are okay with this?" she asked as she unbuttoned his shirt. He nodded quickly as he kissed her. He gently lifted her dress up over her head and his eyes grew wide. Dani blushed and then laughed as Cas fumbled with her bra. He cursed the blasted contraption and Dani laughed. He looked at her quizzically and she kissed him.

"I wasn't laughing at you, just that you cursed. It is funny to hear an angel of the Lord swear." She said. Cas smiled in response before kissing her with greater fervor.

She moaned into his mouth as they continued to undress each other. Soon they were both fully naked and Dani lay back on the bed. Cas leaned back and simply stared at her. Dani became slightly self conscious until Cas let out a breath.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen in my many many years." He said as he ran his fingertips over her body, very gently as if he were scared he might break her. She longed for greater contact. Fire seemed to lick her skin wherever he kissed her and she gasped as his lips met her hip bone.

"How do you know exactly what to do?" she asked, breathlessly. Cas made his way up her body and kissed her gently.

"I don't know, all I know is that this is forbidden….and wonderful." He said.

"Well aren't you a little rebel angel?" she said with a sly smile. Instead of responding, he kissed her again. He shifted and kissed her neck, gently at first but then firmer, more insistent.

"Okay Angel-boy I need you now." She said, shifting her pelvis to grind against his. Cas blushed, something she had never seen him do.

"I've never done this before, I am worried that I will not be what you deserve." He said. She put both hands on his face and pulled him closer.

"You are perfect, you are all I have ever wanted since I first met you." She said.

As he entered her, Cas gasped. Dani smiled and she gently dug her fingernails into his shoulders. They moved together, slowly at first then with a quickened pace. Cas moved purely on instinct, and soon Dani's body was glistening with sweat. Dani felt as if her body was enveloped by an electric current. Cas kissed her as they moved together, and soon he left her breathless. For someone who was both an angel and a virgin, he sure knew what he was doing.

After what seem like a blissful eternity, a white light flooded her brain as both she and Cas fell over the edge into oblivion.

As they lay together after, fully sated, Cas ruffled his feathers and wrapped them around her still naked body. Dani rested her head on his firm chest and brushed her fingertips over a few glossy, black feathers. Dani felt instant comfort and she leaned up to tenderly kiss her angel. He smiled and sighed happily, brushing his fingers through her hair.

"Danielle?" Cas asked as he pulled her up to look in her face. His face grew serious but his eyes still sparkled.

"Yeah Cas?" she asked.

"I have never cared for anyone other than my father, brothers and the Winchesters before. This feels very different but I do know I care about you a great deal." He said. Dani's eyes grew misty as she looked up into his eyes. She had spent her whole life losing the people she cared about, and part of her was afraid to admit just how much she cared about this angel. But for the moment, she knew he made her happy. She kissed him gently before replying.

"I think I care about you too." She whispered and gently pressed her lips to his. She gently stroked his face and then settled against his chest again. She inhaled and exhaled deeply and settled in for what might be her last day on earth. She had never been happier and deep down that also frightened her.


End file.
